


Moon Flowers

by chocolafied



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompts, chocolafied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 27,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Jackunzel drabbles on my Tumblr. Hope you enjoy! Ratings range from each one, from K to M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afeitarse Beso (Shaving Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel decides that Jack needs some help with shaving his face. T

Jack knew that Rapunzel had skilled hands with the way she painted and drew, watching them bring things to life with color and personality. But when she gently took the razor blade out of his hand and started gliding it along the features of his face, gathering clumps of shaving cream around it and small hairs in the wedges of the blade, he was rendered speechless. He didn’t know what had come over her all of a sudden and compelled her to do this. But in the very least, he could say he was _enjoying it._

His light blue eyes studied her, the concentration in her Emerald orbs as one hand lightly guided the razor down along the side of his face, her other hand resting beneath his chin and lightly tilting his face up. He had managed to finish his neck area and the right side of his face and was about to start the left when Rapunzel came in, reminding him they were leaving in a half an hour for their date.

Slowly, the pale skin that made up his face was slowly being uncovered with each stroke of the blade. It was almost as if she was painting, but taking away the paint instead of affixing it to his face. Jack watched as she took the plastic razor and stirred it in the hot water before banging it on the side of the sink to knock out any loose hairs.

His hands slowly grabbed Rapunzel’s and wrapped around it lightly, lowering it in the air. “What made you want to do this all of a sudden?” He asked; quirking an eyebrow and a small and lazy smile working its way onto his face. Rapunzel stared in surprise for a moment before her eyes softened and a small smile graced her lips, complimenting his.

“I just wondered how it would feel to do it, just once,” she replied in a quiet voice, focusing on one of his sideburns and refusing to meet his gaze with her eyes. A light pink colored her cheeks and she pursed her lips lightly. He saw her face, studied it for a moment along with her response, before breathing out a light chuckle.

Jack’s face quickly contorted, however, as a sharp pain came from the side of his face. “Ow,” he hissed lightly, scrunching his eyebrows. Rapunzel’s eyes widened slightly with horror.

“Sorry!”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Jack turned his head away from the blonde to look in the bathroom mirror to survey the damage. Sure enough, he had a small nick on his face from the razor and a small drop of blood was trickling down his moistened pale skin. He blinked in surprise when he felt Rapunzel’s hand cup his face and turned it to face her once more. One of his eyebrows arched on reflex as he studied her once more.

Rapunzel stood up on her tip toes and leaned in, pressing her lips lightly on the small laceration on his face. And almost as still as a statue, he stood there, feeling the warmth radiating off of her mouth. She pulled away a few seconds later, blinking up at him, seemingly seeking his forgiveness. Jack merely breathed another chuckling laugh in response before leaning in for a small peck on the lips. And just as he was pulling in, the blonde leaned in for another and blindly put the blade on the countertop.

His hands automatically found their way on her back, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her flush against his unbuttoned, white collared shirt and exposed chest, the lace bodice of her dress being too thick for his liking. Rapunzel’s arms wound around his neck and her hands pulled at the base of his neck, nails digging into his skin. Jack groaned and lets his lips wander away from the blonde’s mouth and trail down her jawline, his hands slowly sliding down her back to firmly grip her hips.

From out in the hallway, the clock chimed. 6:45; they had fifteen minutes left before they had to leave. With this filtering through both of their heads, the couple reluctantly pulled away from each other, moving oh, so slowly as they lightly were panting and gasping for air and foreheads touching, both of them smiling lightly.

“I’ll finish up here. Go get ready,” Jack mumbled, tucking a stray stand of golden hair behind her ear. Rapunzel nodded, giving him a quick peck on the lips before exiting the bathroom. His blue eyes trailed after her, watching as she scurried off into her room and closed the door softly before looking down at the black leather shoes he was wearing and the tile floor of the bathroom, smirking lightly.  
As he picked up the forgotten razor blade off of the counter and finished up the shave, he couldn’t help but think that maybe letting her shave with him was something he would look more forward to in the future.


	2. Selfish Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was immortal, could fly in the sky above her, and she sat in her tower, waiting for her god to return to her. T+ (Implied M)

Even though he was an immortal being, was it wrong for her to worship him as a god, as something that he clearly wasn’t? The lines had been blurred far too much already to tell when it had been crossed. They were too far in to go back, anyways.

It must have been wrong; Rapunzel concluded as she waited anxiously on her bed, eyeing doorway in the dark room widened eyes. It _still_ was wrong, the love between them, the meetings at night, like _tonight_ , when the moonlight would creep in through small cracks into the tower as the winds howled against its stone walls. The blonde could feel her blood chill and the hairs on her exposed skin stand up.

She wouldn’t have to wait much longer now. Her heart began to race faster as she thought of Jack, thought of what he would do to her as he had the previous nights, such as this one. He would worship her body as if she was the deity out of the two of them, as if she was the goddess, chilling her skin with his mouth and hands…and then her mind would vaguely recall the rest, but only in a dream-like state of mind.

There was rarely a night that went by when the spirit visited that they didn’t pursue their bedroom ritual and quelling the annoying itch in their beings. They would then spend the other half of the night catching up with sleepy voices and heavy eyes. And then maybe they would light the spark once more, ruining themselves for each other all over again.

Another howling wind reached her ears…only she felt it this time as a cold breeze blew into the tower and fanned out with its spreading chill. Rapunzel immediately bolted up from her bed, standing there while clasping her hands together as she heard him coming closer with each step.

And then the curtain for her bedroom shifted and a pale figure wearing an all too familiar attire of a blue hoodie and a pair of brown pants appeared before her, their eyes locking. He slowly let the curtain drop behind him as he lowered his right hand and walked towards her. In the next second, he threw his staff blindly by her vanity and took quickened steps to reach her. She reached out for him and cupped his face with her hands, his going for her waist, and was then greeted by his chapped and rough lips assaulting her moist and smooth ones.

They broke apart, their lungs burning as their skin was being ignited by their touch and was slowly heating up with their foreheads resting upon each other. Rapunzel smiled, whispering a “I missed you,” through a feint breath, her lips barely moving. Jack licked his lips before letting them trail down her jawline. A hoarse “I missed you, too” escaped the back of his throat.

The girl let herself be consumed by the passion of the evil deed once more, surrendering herself to her god. And with the wind howling, the moon shining brightly, and chill from his breath and touch, Rapunzel couldn’t bring herself to care that one day she would grow old and shrivel up like a raisin. If she was with Jack Frost, then she wouldn’t mind not having a complete absolution.

Rapunzel would settle for him being a rich wine which she couldn’t bring herself to stop drinking as the bedroom hymns echoed in her head as they became her mantra.


	3. Breathing Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bioshock Infinite!AU. The scene after the ambush at the airship station. K+

“Hey, come back here!”

Rapunzel ran into the cable car. “Get away from me!” Frost didn’t listen, however. He had his debts to pay and his current mission was keeping her alive. He bolted up the steps after her, his hand stinging like hell as he gripped the machine gun with both hands across his chest. 

The brunette was stubbornly pulling at the lever which wouldn’t budge. Jack breathed a heavy sigh and moved towards her. The girl jumped back when she saw him come closer and watched as he gripped the lever with his non-injured hand and almost effortlessly pull it towards the left and then to the right. The cable car rumbled to life. 

“You killed those people.” Hearing her whisper, Jack turned his head to see Rapunzel looking out the window with her arms crossed, clinging to herself. “I can’t believe you did that. They’re all dead,” she spoke louder. And even though he wore a mask and his eyes looked at her in a neutral way, his gut churned a bit at her words. 

She turned to look at him with flames dancing in her emerald eyes and her body shaking. “You killed those people!” All the white haired man could do was sigh in exasperation  
.  
“Rapunzel, I-”

She cut him off with a hard shove and another shout. “You’re a monster!” He was taken off guard as he stumbled back a step or two, instantly seeing her anger die down and her body beginning to rack with the tears that were starting to form. Jack swallowed hard.

“What did you think was going to happen? Hm?” his voice was low. Rapunzel looked over her shoulder a bit to stare at him at surprise from the lack of cruelty in his voice. She sniffled lightly before rubbing her eye. 

“…What?”  
“Do you understand the expense that people went through to keep you locked up in that tower? You think people like that are just going to let you walk away? “He paused for a moment, hand gripping the gun slightly harder as he heard her breathily continuing to sob. His eyebrows furrowed lightly as he continued. “You are an investment. And you will not be safe until you are far away from here.” Jack’s good hand went up in a gesture towards the world outside the cable car.

“What,” a light whisper escaped her before Rapunzel turned around. “What do they want from me?” 

“I don’t know,” the man mumbled. He looked up with his light blue eyes to meet her pleading green ones. “But that’s the last time anyone gets the drop on me.” The brunette stared at him for a moment. She let his words sink in for a moment before nodding and looking down. 

Jack looked down at his stab wound in the palm of his right hand, blood still slowly bubbling out of it. Rapunzel brushed a stray tear off of her face and leaned to her side and bent over a bit. “Let me see your hand.” Her words were followed by the sound of cloth being torn. He complied, hissing in pain as she took his hand in hers and began wrapping it with the small strip of blue cotton. “What happened back there,” she paused briefly when she heard him groan lightly and see him grit his teeth. “It’s not the last of it, is it?” She looked him in the eye again.

Jack’s eyes widened ever so slightly before his lips pursed and he sighed, looking down at his hand once more. The cloth was already stained with red. “I don’t know.”

Rapunzel let go of his hand. “There,” she smiled ever so lightly up at the man and admired the way the late afternoon sun shined on his unusually white head of hair. Jack flexed his hand briefly, clenching it and then unclenching it before looking back up at the eighteen year old. His lips curled up ever so slightly in return. 

And for a moment, they had room to breathe.


	4. Please Be Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel confessed to Jack, accidentally blurting the words out, and now, she's positive that he hates her for it...or does he? (Singing Jack! :D) K+

What was she thinking? Nothing probably, the words just came right out before she had time to stop herself. Rapunzel had never before felt so stupid as she did now. Jack probably hates her, hates her for saying “I love you.” A few stray tears shimmered down the blonde’s face. She knew that he would never come back. He hadn’t shown for a few days now, a few days longer than normal. And with a heavy sigh, she fell onto the cushiony bed and ran a hand through her hair, trying not to cry desperately. 

“…is my first affair…be kind…”

Rapunzel insanity forgot her woes and opened her eyes in confusion. Was she hearing…singing?

“Handle my heart with care…please be kind…”

The blonde blinked her eyes a few times before heading towards the curtain that divided her room from the rest of the tower and slowly pulled it open. 

“This is all so grand, my dreams are on parade. If you’ll just understand, they’ll never, never fade.” It was a man’s voice, smooth and soothing as the feint strumming of a guitar in the background trailed behind it and vaguely reached Rapunzel’s ears. And before she had time to stop herself, she was walking down the stairs on tiptoe, barely making any noise at all. And as she came closer to the room with the large window, the music grew louder with each step she took.

“So tell me your love’s sincere…” whoever was playing the guitar held down all of the strings and then strummed them once before playing on. “Please be kind~.”

Rapunzel was at the open doorway now, slowly peaking her head around the corner. Her eyes widened at the sight before her, a full moon shining in through the large window, illuminating a head of snow white hair that gently bobbed with each movement that an all too familiar spirit in a blue hoodie and brown pants made as he strummed the guitar that was across one leg, his other curled inward like he would normally sit on the window sill. The blonde’s emerald eyes spotted the staff leaning against the wall, completely forgotten. Her eyes widened slightly at this, seeing him for once on those rare occasions without a staff. 

“Tell me I needn’t fear…” Jack held all of the strings once more and strummed the guitar twice before carrying out the melody once more. “Please be kind~.” The blonde’s heart was beating profusely enough as is, but when he looked up at her; Rapunzel could have sworn that it had stopped all together. The spirit’s back straightened slightly, his shoulder now leaning on the side of the window for support. 

“Yeah, cause if you leave me, Dear,” Rapunzel watched him as he sang and strummed his heart out on the guitar, her hands gripping the edge of the wall lightly. “I know my heart will lose its mind.” The song’s tempo died down and Jack’s fingering on the guitar slowed. “If you love me…” He sang, a boyish grin now spreading on his face as he looked her in the eye earnestly. The blonde in return blushed and leaned back slightly, taking a small step behind the wall. “Please… be… kind...~” The spirit then slowly leaned the guitar against the wall and sighed, standing up and stretching with a loud grunt. 

“How did you…” Jack turned to face the blonde who was now slowly entering the room. “Learn to play like that? It was wonderful!” After eyeing her for a moment before smirking, shaking his head lightly, letting his arms drop as he turned to completely face her. He picked up the guitar and caught it after tossing it in the air lightly.

“It took me a few days, but,” he finally answered, gesturing to the instrument before looking back up at her. “But I managed,” a small smile curved his lips. Rapunzel breathed a laugh as she watched him set the instrument down onto the ground once more. His smile was gone now as he eyed her once more. “Rapunzel…” The glad emotion that had made butterflies in her belly instantly made it begin to churn as the grin faded away and worry filled her eyes. 

“I…I should get to bed now…” she instantly turned to flee the room. 

“Rapunzel!” he managed to cross the room and grip her arm faster than she could take a few steps towards the stairs. 

“Jack, let g-” she was cut off by being pulled into a tight hug, her face met with the material of his dark blue hoodie. 

“I love you,” he whispered, clutching her small frame against him more. “You never gave me a chance to respond. You just…ran out of the room.” The blonde’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know what to do for a while before I thought; you must have been as scared as I was.” He pulled away somewhat, looking at her with a small, soft smile on his face, eyes for once gentle instead of mischievous or brimming with excitement. He saw her eyes shimmer with the dim moonlight lighting the room in back of them. Words weren’t needed anymore between them, being with that she leaned into his touch when he cupped her face lightly. He smiled a little more before brushing her face lightly. 

“So what’s my answer?” 

Rapunzel opened her eyes again, staring at him with a mix of relaxation and bewilderment stirring in them. “Answer?” she asked with a quiet voice. 

The spirit breathed out a laugh. “Yeah, I basically said ‘yes’, but will you be kind to me?” he asked as his face slowly came closer to hers. Rapunzel smiled softly, breathing out through her nose before leaning in as well.  
She figured that he would be able to judge what her answer was by their first kiss.


	5. Give Me Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This had been going on for months, and he finally found out. T+

He moved faster than she realized he would when he rolled up the sleeve on her arm and saw the scars. “…Punz?” She tried to get away, but his grip on her was tight. “How long, Punz?” his voice went dark and low, and she was now too frightened to keep resisting. 

Rapunzel bit her lip at the question and locked her gaze down at the floor. Jack’s grip on her wrist tightened lightly. She heard him sigh lightly. 

“Rapunzel…how long have you been doing this?”

Her green eyes slowly trailed back to his hand, and her scarred arm that he was holding. To be honest, she doesn’t even remember how long ago she started, but she knew that there was no stopping. The pain helped, though for a moment, she forgot about her vindictive aunt manipulating her. 

“Does it really matter?” Her voice quivered as she felt her eyes stinging, watering up. 

“Yes, it does, Rapunzel…” She saw his hand come up and gently hold her hand. “Why didn’t you tell me what was going on?” He sighed, she could hear the pain in his voice. “You’ve been….when you shouldn’t have to.”  
The first tear slid down, followed by a whimper. “I didn’t want to believe it, I guess. I guess I wanted to see that she was a good person…but the boyfriends…and the drinking and the drugs…I don’t know, Jack…I just,”

Jack didn’t need her to finish. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her in as her body began racking with sobs. All she wanted to feel loved, as loved as she had felt now. She hadn’t felt that in so long. He slowly pulled away, hands going back to her arm. “Are there any on the other arm?” He looked her in the eye. She shook her head.

“It would be too noticeable…” her voice trailed off as she looked away, eyes still running with fresh tears. Rapunzel nearly jumped when she felt something brush her arm. She looked to see Jack with his head bent over, his lips lightly running over the recently closed cuts. 

“You’re too beautiful to be doing this stuff, you know?” He paused a moment before looking up and meeting her gaze and seeing her face with a tint of pink coloring her cheeks. 

“Jack…”

He smiled softly, hand cupping her cheek and wiping away the tears. “Promise me you’ll stop?” She stared at him, wide eyed and mind baffled. “I’m here, Punz. You won’t be alone anymore…”

She sighed, voice cracking lightly as she began crying again jumped into his arms, sobbing once more. Jack wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair lightly, rocking her lightly in his arms. She hadn’t felt so calm in months.


	6. Just Ask Her!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request from Tumblr! :D Hogwarts!AU where Jack asks Rapunzel to the Yule Ball. Oh, bother. K+

Alright, all you have to do is just ask her. Easy enough, right? Hah! Think again!

The Gryffindor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck while holding the snow drop in his hand. She would be here any minute now. 

Just keep breathing and calm down, Jack! 

His heart wouldn’t stop racing, no matter how much he tried to calm himself down. He twirled his staff in his left hand as he paced, the hand holding the flower down by his side. “Jack!” 

The snow haired boy nearly jumped and his staff clanked loudly as it fell to the floor. He turned around and quickly hid the flower behind his back, eyes wide as the Hufflepuff stood in front of him, eyes blinking widely with a pleasant smile on her face. “Ah, abt.. Punz…” Thank Manny no one was around right now. 

She laughed lightly, setting her books down on the bench and sitting down. “Hi, Jack!” The boy blew some air out in a nervous sigh. Well, here went nothing…except his date.  
“So…how are things?” He quirked an eyebrow with a nervous smile, hands fumbling in back of him as he stood in front of her.

She sighed and breathed a laugh at his nervous expression. “I’ve been doing good…what’s behind your back?” She leaned her head to try and see around him. Jack swallowed lightly and stood on his toes for a moment. He had almost forgotten about the flower. His arm came around, too fast unfortunately as his fist collided with her temple. 

“Oh, GOD I’MSOSORRY!” he looked around quickly and then ran a hand through his hair. Yeah definitely thank Manny that no one was around. 

She groaned a little and rubbed her temple, smiling weakly. “It’s…fine.” She looked back up at him to see him bowing slightly while holding a snow drop out towards her, a very nervous smile on his face. “…For me?”

Jack nodded, swallowing lightly and arm shaking ever so lightly as the seconds ticked by before she finally took it. “Thanks.” She took the flower with both hands and admired it lovingly, green eyes softening. The white haired Gryffindor was mentally dancing around that she wasn’t angry with him. He went to go pick up his staff to swing it around casually…too bad it smacked him square in the forehead.

“OW!” Jack rubbed his forehead as the blonde giggled like a little girl, hand covering her mouth. The boy sulked lightly as he picked it up and sat down next to her. 

Rapunzel eyed the flower once more and then looked at Jack with an eyebrow raised. “Jack…”

“Yeah, Punz?” he asked as he kept rubbing his forehead with his hand, cringing slightly. 

“Are you trying to ask me to the Yule Ball?”

Jack instantly froze and looked at her. He could feel the heat coming to his cheeks. “Me?” he pointed to himself. “Nah, why would I? I mean, you must already have been asked by someone else and…”

“Jack.”

“and you know I can’t dance and I’ve seen other people trying to ask you and…”

“…Jack!”

“Yes?” he looked at her, apparently flustered. Rapunzel chuckled softly and then leaned over to peck him lightly on the cheek. Jack froze like a statue and steam began coming out of his hair. 

“I would love to go with you,” she said, leaning against him while twirling the flower between her fingers. The Gryffindor blinked a few times. He heard her right, right?  
Jack looked down at the blonde before sighing happily and grinning widely, wrapping an arm around her. He was worrying over nothing.


	7. Alegar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was winning and she hated it. RATED M

Rapunzel glared, or at least tried to, at the frost spirit, who in turn, was grinning wickedly at her with his eyes gleaming. He had the upper hand and they both knew it, something tragically true for the blonde and pleasing to Jack Frost. 

“Punzie, you’re too impatient,” he remarked, eyes slowly trailing down her body to look at her wet and apparently aroused self. Rapunzel pursed her lips and bit them lightly. The anticipation alone would probably drive her mad, but Jack…he would be the absolute death of her.

“And you’re too slow,” she whined, her body fidgeting and unable to sit still. She was a keg of TNT waiting to go off, and he was the match. Jack chuckled at her whining and kissed her lightly. “Maybe if you told me what you wanted~,” his voice trailed off, eyes once again gliding along her trembling body to eye the juncture of her thighs…and his hand as it ever so lightly brushed up against the sensitive nub of nerves there.

The blonde squeaked and arched her back almost instantaneously as electricity surged through her. She tried to get up, but Jack grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her down onto the bed. His other hand began rubbing up against her clit, and she was almost practically jumping off of the bed. “JACK!”

The frost spirit’s wicked smile returned. “Say it!” he teased. “Say what you want.” A husky chuckle escaped with his tormenting remarks as he eyed her like she was his prey. Rapunzel snapped her head up and was about to protest, but no words ever left her mouth. Another brush of that bundle of nerves and she arched her back, screaming and trying to hit a higher note than she already was. “Jack! Please! Please…I want…I-I want…” her mind was reeling, body going numb with lust. 

Jack smirked and then pulls his hands away “Good girl,” he mused as he leaned over and started kissing her jawline. And once again, a puzzled Rapunzel was about to complain again before she felt his fingers plunge into her, curling up inside of her. She cried out, thrusting her hips out as much as she could as her arms wrapped themselves around him. 

He won. Jack won and she hated it. But the pleasure was too much for her, the need itself was too much for her. She fell over the edge and was seeing stars before she knew it, screaming Jack’s name as loud as she possibly could. 

Rapunzel’s sweaty back fell onto the bed as her chest heaved with each labored breath she took. Through hooded eyes, she could see the frost spirit licking his fingers with her juices on them. She weakly glared at him. He would be the one begging next time, she decided. 

She would make him.


	8. Overture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bioshock Infinite!AU featuring Merida and Hiccup as the Lutece Twins! Takes place after the airship crashes and they come across the geniuses playing the piano. K+

“…That’s not it.”

“Certainly es.”

“Is not…”

“Jack…” He could hear Rapunzel’s struggling grunts and two other voices another world away, along with a piano as his head spun and reality seemed to slowly come back to him. One thing was for sure, for a small thing, she had a hell of a swing!

“Hold on!” he managed to say as he slowly pushed himself up. The two other voices kept bickering as some notes were played out on a piano, arguing over the notes. 

“I’ve got to stop that!” The brunette was yanking at the door more desperately now. Jack could hear the fear in her voice as she grunted more and more with each pull she attempted at the stubborn metal. 

“No, that’s de ‘E’.”

“No, that is certainly it.”

“No, it’s not.” The male voice sounded more annoyed. The snow haired man decided that those two were as just as much of a headache as the throbbing part of his skull that the wrench gave him a concussion with. He began walking over towards the door.

“Jack, hurry!”

“It is.”

“Isn’t.”

“Is.” 

“If they play the whole song, he’ll come back.” Rapunzel looked over her shoulder and kept yanking at the handle on the door.

“Here.” Jack waved her away and grabbed the handle firmly with both hands before turning it. Meanwhile outside, the melody hit a sour low note. The brunette helped him push it open just enough for her to get through.

“No, that es not et.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Stop it!”

“Isn’t.”

“Is. Pay attention.”

Jack finally got the door open wide enough for him to get out of the airship and see Rapunzel running towards the two twins by the random piano. 

“Stop it, you don’t know what you’re doing!”

The redhead continued playing, however. “Ah, there it is!”

By the time Frost had joined the group, he could see the overwhelming fear on her hysteric face. “No…” her voice had become almost breathless. “You’ve done it now, he’s coming back, he’s coming back!”

“The notes were correct…” Hiccup raised a finger in the air.

“But the instrum’nt wus not.” Merida finished, turning to look over her shoulder at Jack. 

“One needs both to get his attention!” The brown haired man turned to look at Frost.

“Bot, if yew know how to sing too him…” the Scott began.

Hiccup pulled a card out of his dress coat pocket and offered it to Jack, “He will take you where you need to go.” 

The frost haired man stared at the other for a moment before slowly coming up and taking the card.

“Who are you?” Rapunzel asked.

“We arre, where wee are needed.” Merida answered.

“And needed where we are.” Hiccup quipped.

Jack looked up from the card. “So Pitchner uses these songs…Are there others we can use? Something to keep the bird off our back?”

Merida looked up at him and smiled lightly. “Perhaps yew should ask the maestro himself.”

Frost looked down at the card once more. “So where is he?” He looked up again and saw that the duo was gone. He sighed out of annoyance. “Of course.” Jack then shrugged his shoulders. “Well, at least they left the piano.” He turned to look at the brunette with a small look of amusement.

The one he got back from Rapunzel was a dumbfound one with an eyebrow quirked.


	9. Settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shouldn't have said it, and now that he has, Jack probably lost her. T+

"But Jack-!"

"What difference would it make, Rapunzel?" Jack's voice roared louder than the blonde had ever heard it. The tears in her eyes that had threatened to spill finally fell down her face as she bit her lip.

"I can't believe you!" she sobbed, hand covering her mouth as her other hand clutched her side and the fabric of the large shirt she was wearing. "I can't believe you would want me to do that!"

"Rapunz-!" He tried to reach out for her, but the apartment door slammed in his face. "zel…" Jack's hand had fallen limply to his side as he stared at the wooden floor under his bare feet. He ran his hand through his hair, blowing out the air in his lungs out of frustration before wiping his hand down his face.

The light by the door then flickered off. Jack's eye twitched. "Great, now the light's out!" he shouted as he turned his head and then did a double take, looking out the window by the small breakfast area in the apartment.

Snow.

Rapunzel just ran out in her pajamas.

Crap.

Jack quickly threw his jacket on and ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"RAPUNZEL!" His voice echoed down the dimly lit and empty streets into the night. His breath was ragged and came out in small clouds of air as he ran down the sidewalk with his eyes frantically scanning his surroundings.

He finally stopped when his lungs began burning ablaze inside of him from running for what seemed like forever and he hunched over, hands on his knees, gasping for breath. "Dammit." He managed to breathe out. Jack finally straightened out, looking around him and finding himself in the park that he and Rapunzel often visited as the large snowflakes fluttered down, just starting to stick to the ground.

The air was completely still, very tranquil as the street lamps were dimly lit along the pathway in the park, the complete opposite of Jack's hammering heart.

And then he heard it; crying.

Jack began turning in circles, trying to find the direction of where it was coming from before he began running once more. "Rapunzel!" he ran up to an intersection in the pathways by a lamp post next to a bench and stopped when he saw a blonde curled up sitting on the bench. "Punz…" his breath was barely a whisper as he walked over to her, a light layer of snow now crunching beneath his feet.

Rapunzel sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of one hand, shivering lightly. Jack pursed his lips for a moment before unzipping his jacket and slowly taking it off. The blonde picked up her head from her knees when she felt something warm and heavy drape around her shoulders. She looked up at Jack for a moment before looking away, clutching the edges of the winter coat with her hands. "…thanks." She whispered.

Jack sighed before sitting down next to her on the bench, arms draped around the back of the wooden planks. "I'm sorry about before. I guess…an abortion isn't the answer to this…I wasn't planning on this happening right now. I wanted…some more time…like maybe after we got married. If we got married…" The blonde looked up at him. Her crying had ceased for the moment as she listened to him, seeing his head move as he talked.

"I wasn't planning on starting a family at 21." He gave a bitter breath of a laugh before looking at her with a confused smile. Rapunzel looked down at her knees and clutched the jacket some more, bringing it around her some more.

"Neither was I…" she muttered. A sigh escaped her lips. "But…I want it, Jack." Rapunzel looked up at Jack's slightly widened eyes. "I want this baby." Jack sighed lightly, smiling tiredly before wrapping an arm around her. Rapunzel leaned into him, resting her head against his chest and uncurling her body slightly.

"How about…" his voice was more upbeat and a bit louder now as he looked down at his girlfriend. Rapunzel looked up at him, blinking wide eyed slightly. "Tomorrow, we go down to the town hall and get a marriage license. Okay?" Jack nudged her lightly with his arm. The look on her face was priceless when he saw a wide smile spread across her face. She rested her head against his chest and wrapped an arm around him, sighing contently.

Jack chuckled in response. It wasn't perfect, but it was them. They managed to make it work somehow. They always did.


	10. Snuffy the Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from Tumblr. Rapunzel and Jack watch the Snuffy the Seal commercial for Shark Week. K+

Jack sighed as he flickered through the channels. "There isn't much on, is there?"

"I guess not." The blonde who was using Jack's chest for a pillow also sighed as the two sat on the couch in the dark living room of the apartment they shared. The frost haired boy looked up at the clock that read 11:30 on the wall before flipping a channel or two more.

The blonde knitted her brows and blinked a few times before looking up at her boyfriend. "Cartoon Network?"

Jack gave a small boyish grin. "The old Looney Tunes cartoons are about to start." Rapunzel's face immediately brightened and she seemed more awake.

"I'll get the popcorn!" she hopped off the couch and then ran into the kitchen. The commercial about the new Oreck vacuum cleaner ended and then a news anchor came on with a picture of a seal in back of him, along with a caption of "Snuffy the Seal".

"Two weeks ago the world fell in love with Snuffy the Seal, who washed up on shore, injured and dehydrated." The man spoke as the dramatic music faded away. Jack leaned forward and hunched over a bit as the news anchor spoke, raising a skeptic eyebrow as well. A woman appeared in a box in the top right corner along with a crowd behind her. "We now go live to Snuffy's triumphant return to the sea. And now you see it."

The screen then zoomed in on the woman, and Rapunzel was starting to head back to the room with a large bowl of popcorn. "We are just moments away from releasing Snuffy, the rescued seal, back into the ocean."

The screen then showed the said seal. The blonde then came back into the room and stood right by the arm of the couch, eyeing the T.V. curiously and then turning to look at Jack. "Hey, what's going on?" The boy gestured towards the T.V. screen.

"Snuffy's triumphant return to the sea-" the crowd and the anchor gasped as the seal got pulled out of the sling it was in by the shark. One man in a white shirt ran in front of the camera, thankfully. Jack and Rapunzel's eyes went wide. The blonde's jaw dropped and the plastic bowl of popcorn fell to the floor. Jack looked up at his girlfriend to see her with a horrified look on her face as she stared at the torn sling on the screen.

"What…?" Rapunzel's eyes began watering up as she raised a hand to cover her mouth.

"Punz…?" Jack raised an eyebrow and was beginning to grow concerned.

"Shark Week: It's a bad week to be a seal."

"The poor seal!"

"Rapunzel! It was just an add. It was fake-"

"The poor seal, though!" the poor hyperventilating blonde shouted as she was engrossed with what she had just seen.

Jack swallowed lightly before getting up off of the couch and picking up the bowl of popcorn and the few pieces that had spilled out. "C'mon, Punz, it was just a comer-"

"JACK THE POOR SEAL!" she flung herself at him and clutched his arm. The teen surprisingly didn't let the bowl fall again from the force of the impact as she now proceeded to cry into his shirt sleeve. It was official. She was never watching Shark Week on the Discovery Channel.


	11. Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was sure she was going to die. He only kept coming closer to her. T+

"No…NO!" Rapunzel kept screaming as loud as she could. The man kept coming closer though, knife at hand and a wicked grin played out on his face with a mad look in his eyes. Dammit, this shouldn't be happening!

"It's okay, my pet," he sang, laughing while he brought the knife up to his lips and licked the blade slowly, cherishing the look in her eyes as she tried to struggle against the handcuffs that bound her to the metal pipe hanging low on the wall. Her ankles were bound by rope that burned every time she moved her legs.

The man then knelt down and was now slowly bringing the blade to her face. "We're going to have a little fun!" Rapunzel could hear her heart pounding like a rapid drum in her head. She could feel her head throbbing and the ice chill from the sharp metal lightly grazing her cheek. Her heartbeat was in her throat. She couldn't move.

She was entirely at his mercy as his red eyes kept staring at her and his voice erupted into maniac laughter. The blade then slowly trailed down to her throat, right up against her voice box. She couldn't scream even if she wanted to. Rapunzel slammed her eyes shut and…

The door suddenly broke open.

A gunshot went off.

Rapunzel screamed, shaking and tugging at the handcuffs, grunting and moving frantically. The rope was burning her ankles again.

"Rapunzel!"

Her heart stopped.

"Rapunzel…" whoever it was, they were staggering towards her, flashlight blinding her. She knew who it was though. Oh, how she longed to hear his voice again. The flashlight clinked against the ground and the light beam was aimed where the concrete wall and floor met.

It was a breathly gasp, but she could manage talking again. "Jack…"

"I'm here, Punz." His voice was quick, though his bloody and cut up hands shook and he struggled to undo the rope that was binding her ankles. She looked at him, seeing the blood trailing down the side of his face from the gash at his temple and how blood red some of his white locks had become.

"Jack…" her voice was more of a whimper now as she struggled with the handcuffs once more. He paused to look at her, breath staggering, just like hers. He brought up one hand and cupped her face a bit roughly. Blood smeared across her cheek, but she leaned into his touch regardless.

She looked up at him and saw the reassuring look in his eyes and the nervous smile on his face before he took his hand away and undid the handcuffs. "Here," he breathed out, handing her the flashlight and bringing his arms around her shoulders and under her knees and picked her up.

The brunette girl rested her head against his chest and listened to his ragged breathing. Her weary eyes caught sight of the murderer's lifeless body and his wide and upturned eyes for a moment before looking towards the open door of the abandoned building. Finally…

It was over.


	12. Two Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jack being away for a while, Rapunzel decides that she needs his fill of him after some dangerously electrifying contact. -wiggles eyebrows- T+

Rapunzel usually didn't go to clubs unless Jack dragged her. She could barely stop him when he dragged her through the VIP door. Apparently he used to be a regular, and very popular. His white hair and sparkling blue eyes seemed to charm more people than she was aware of. Within a matter of seconds, he dragged her over to the bar and sat her down, along with himself and ordered them both drinks. The music was almost deafening as the speakers were blasting and people took up the dance floor, some grinding and swaying and groping each other.

The blonde looked at the crowd, blushing lightly before looking away and seeing a smug smirk on her boyfriend's face, lips curled on the right side of his face as he eyed her. Her flush darkened when she saw the predatory shine in his eyes as they rolled over her curves in her in her purple sleeveless dress that came down to her mid thighs with a golden collar that shined with the small rhinestones on it. And the fact he was wearing a lose-fitting button down blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of black pants didn't help her at all.

"S-Stop looking at me like that!" she swatted his arm playfully. Jack just chuckled and turned as the bartender came back with their drinks, placing them on the countertop. Rapunzel eyed the man with upturned eyes as she took a small sip of her drink as he took a large sip of his. The frost haired man sighed loudly and placed his drink down on the countertop before leaning on it and eyeing her amusingly.

"It's nice to get away, huh!" He was shouting, but barely audible over the music that was consuming the entire large room of the club.

"Yeah!" she replied. "But I didn't know you had this in mind!"

Jack laughed loudly and took another sip of his drink. He eyed her again. The boyish grin that was on his face suddenly grew dark with mischief and Rapunzel shuddered a bit at the sight while she blushed again. He abruptly stood up grabbed Rapunzel's hand and almost yanking her off of her seat. She cried out in shock.

"Jack! Hang on a sec!" The blonde stumbled onto the dance floor and Jack had his arms around her in the next instant, looking down at her with a seductive smirk that never failed at making her brain shut down.

"We're gonna have a little fun…" she barely heard his low voice, but she did, low and seductive as his hands went to her hips and he began leading her onto the dance floor, their hips swaying to the beat of the song and Jack pulling her flush against him. He chuckled lowly when heard her squeak in surprise.

She looked up and her eyes met his as their bodies worked out the kinks and they synchronized. A coy smile then slowly played out on Rapunzel's lips as she caught on the little game he was playing. She could feel his hands beginning to roam when they shouldn't have been. Hers began creeping downward to grab his belt before Rapunzel yanked him closer, if that was even possible.

"Was this," she brought her head up and leaned in, lips brushing against each other. "your idea of fun?"

Jack's smirk widened and his eyes narrowed. They shared a breath before he took a hand off of her waist and grabbed one of her hands. "A little." He answered, almost nipping at her lip with his teeth. "I was thinking more…" and then without warning, he spun her around and pulled her back flush against his chest. One arm wrapped around the blonde's waist while his other hand gripped her thigh and began crawling further down her leg. "Of something like this."

Rapunzel let out a barely audible gasp at the movement before looking back up at him with her wide green eyes. She shuddered and her breath hitched when she felt the pale man's breath on the back of her neck, lips leaving feathery touches on her skin. "Well, Punz?"

The blonde felt a chill up her spine once more as her boyfriend placed a light kiss at the base of her neck. Dammit, he planned this all along! Rapunzel felt her eye twitch for a moment before she broke free of his grip and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling his face towards hers. "Outside. Now."

Jack didn't complain as he was dragged from the dance floor. He managed to flip his wallet out and smack down a twenty for the drinks on the bar counter as they passed by it. The blonde then roughly pushed the club door and dragged him down some alley right next to the alley before throwing him up against the wall and throwing herself at him.

And after being out of town for a week and this being his first night back, they couldn't even find it in themselves to wait long enough for them to get in the damn car.


	13. Crippled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punz broke her foot playing soccer. Typical Blondie. K+ Features Hiccup and Merida

"Punz, you're still a klutz."

The blonde huffed as she was being pushed in the wheelchair, crossing her arms with a babyish pout on her face. "Thank you for the lovely reminder, Jack."

The boy couldn't help but laugh at her grumbling voice as he opened the door to her apartment and pushed her inside. He turned and took a step or two towards the door to close it. Rapunzel turned in her seat to look at him, braided ponytail whirling around her. "I still say it was Merida's fault for almost hitting me like that while I had the ball." She sighed and turned in her seat, planting an arm on one of the arm rests and propping her head up. "Soccer's such a dangerous sport!"

The boy chuckled and began pushing her towards the living room area. "It's even more dangerous when you're a guy, lemme tell ya." He quipped as he grabbed his girlfriend's arm and brought it around his head. She stood up, groaning a little as she stood with one foot firmly planted on the ground and balanced on the back of her heel with the one covered in the thick cast. Rapunzel still grimaced a little from just looking at the unappealing sight.

"Thanks. But when you think of it," she began, plopping down onto the couch cushion. "A kick to the nuts doesn't last as long as a few broken bones, hmm?"

Jack scoffed at this. "Yes, yes, Princess." He waved her off as he folded up the wheelchair and leaned it against the side of the couch. "Now, is there anything I can get you?"

Rapunzel began to pout again, groaning as a five year old would with the action. "Who are you calling 'Princess?" the boy laughed as he ducked from a pillow that flew over him. "And a bottle of water would be nice." She answered with an innocent smile.

The white haired teen chuckled dryly with a quirked eyebrow before walking off towards the fridge. "I swear, those pain killers are making you go loopy." The said loopy girl raised both her eyebrows and leaned back to lie down on the couch, hands folded on her stomach as she used the armrest as a pillow.

Jack re-entered the room a few seconds later, holding a small bottle of water in his hand. The girl leaned forward a bit to take the beverage from his hands. "Thank you, Jack!" she sighed as she jumped up in a sitting position and twisted the cap off. Jack's eyes scanned the room quickly while she gulped down half of the bottle before he looked at her again.

"Do you have a marker anywhere around here?"

Rapunzel stopped drinking and then pointed to the bookshelf a few feet from the couch. "Try checking in that cup on the shelf over there." He pushed himself off of the couch and walked over to where she had indicated, picking up the cup and taking it with him, the various pencils, pens, and markers, and even a few paint brushes, jingled in the glass cup as it was placed onto the coffee table.

She watched him take out a navy blue marker and pull the cap off with a boyish grin before he put the cap on the end of the marker and placed it between his teeth. Her curiosity grew a little more when he gingerly placed her injured foot on his lap and leaned over while taking the marker out of his mouth. Rapunzel finally raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Jack looked up with a boyish grin before going looking back down at her foot and continuing to use the marker. "I didn't realize that you breaking your foot meant a loss in brain cells as well." Rapunzel growled slightly and threw another pillow at him, which he didn't dodge this time. "Hey!"

"You had that one coming!"

"Maybe I did, but do you want me to screw up?" She didn't have a comeback for that one. Jack smirked and finished up what he was writing. "There!"

She leaned forward, trying to see it before she gave up. "Read it to me!" The teen gave her an annoyed glance before sighing and complying.

"Dear Punz, hope you get better soon and eventually learn not to be so reckless. Love, Jack."

The blonde blushed, but smiled." She tried leaning over again and saw a little design by his signature. "Is that…a snowflake?"

"Yes." He still wore his smirk and blinked his eyes once or twice. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and smacked his arm lightly.

"Typical…"

"Hey!" he lightly swatted her arm in response. "You're supposed to be the injured one, not me!"

The blonde giggled a bit before there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Et's Merida an Hiccop!" the Scott yelled at the door. Rapunzel sighed, looking at her boyfriend. They exchanged looks for a moment before Rapunzel threw her head back slightly and yelled.

"Come in!"

The apartment door opened and they both stepped in, heading towards the two.

"How's the foot?" Hiccup asked, hand gesturing towards the broken appendage.

Rapunzel gave a slight smirk of annoyance. "Geez, Hiccup. I thought you were smart."

Merida laughed loudly and smacked the brown haired boy on the back a little more roughly than it had looked. She gave him a sideways glance that basically said 'Don't do that again!'

"Doc says it'll be a few weeks before it heals. She has to stay off of it as much as possible for a few days. The frost haired teen gave her a skeptical look, which she slightly flushed at in anger.

"Hey!"

Merida saw the signature on Rapunzel's cast and was almost jumping now. "OOOH! Can I sign?" she snatched up an orange marker and was taking the cap off. Rapunzel laughed as Hiccup slowly bent over due to his sore back and picked up a green one.

Maybe this wasn't as bad as she thought it out to be.


	14. Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm Bodies!AU Let the madness ensue. K+

"Yes!" Rapunzel held up the canned fruit in triumph before using her knife to open it as fast as she could. Jack watched her as she seemed to almost shove the food down her throat. "Oh my God," she hummed lightly. Food had never seemed as good as it had now.

Rapunzel then looked up at the half-dead, white haired zombie, smiling a bit uncomfortably.

Oh no. Stop staring! You're acting weird again! He trotted off, looking around on the plane. He came to the mini-fridge after pausing for a moment and took out a beer bottle, admiring it as he walked back to the blonde. The blonde eyed the bottle for a moment, smiling and then looked up at the blue eyed zombie before taking it. "Thank you."

The zombie sat down on a seat nearby as she leaned to the side and hit the beer cap off of the bottle. "Jeez," she sighed, closing her eyes after taking a long swig of the alcohol. "I can't remember the last time I had a beer. She smiled a bit before going back to the canned fruit in the plastic dish. "I guess you can't be all that bad, Mr. Zombie."

"Mmm… My nnnaa…name."

Rapunzel stopped eating and looked at him, blinking and narrowing her eyes slightly. "You have a name?"

He nodded his head, white locks bouncing slightly.

"Well then," the blonde laughed a bit. "What is your name?"

He closed his eyes, groaning slightly. "Jjjjjjj…" Rapunzel bit her lip nervously, raising an eyebrow with a confused smile on her face. "Jjjjjjj?"

This date is not going well.

I want to die all over again.

"Jjjjjjjaa…"

"Does your name start with a 'J.A.'?"

The zombie nodded his head again.

Rapunzel shook her head for a moment before she sighed. "Jamie? Jasper?" He shook his head at both. "James? Uhhh…" The zombie shook his head once more. "Jared? Jackson?"

He picked up his head and began nodding vigorously.

"Jackson?" she asked again. He nodded again. She smiled and leaned in her seat. "Alright, Jackson…why don't I call it 'Jack'?"

"Jack…" he seemed to be trying it on for size before he nodded.

The blonde pursed her lips. "I want to go home, Jack."

Jack looked at her and shook his head, his breathing becoming labored again. "It's…not safe."

"I get that. And look," Rapunzel sighed. "I know that you saved my life. And I am grateful for that. But you walked me into this place. So I know that you can walk me out again."

Jack turned his head away.

Oh, no. She can't leave. She just got here!

Tell her she has to wait. Tell her that they'll notice.

He turned back to look at her and began groaning. "Have…to wait. They…" he nodded his head lightly in a far off direction. "They'll notice."

Heh, not bad.

"How long?" she asked.

"Eeeh…Few days?" his breathing choked a bit. "They'll…forget." Her lips quirked up ever so slightly. "You'll be o…kay."

Rapunzel leaned forward in her seat some more. "Are there others like you?" Jack shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. She swore she heard "Don't know" come out of his mouth in a whisper. "I mean I've…never, ever heard a Corpse talk before. I mean," she turned her head away and laughed lightly. "apart from the groaning."

Jack shrugged his shoulders again. Rapunzel leaned back in her seat, eyes never leaving him. "Okay," she sighed quietly. "A few days, huh?" He nodded his head. She finally turned her head away from him. "What am I supposed to do for a few days around here, anyways?" Her green eyes met his ice blue ones once more.

"THIS IS AWSOME!" she screamed, hands in the air and off of the steering wheel. "WOOHOO!" Jack looked at her as she laughed, hands coming down on the steering wheel once more. The airplane runway seemed like an endless stretch of road, just for them.

He looked back at her. She looked at him. He looked away. Rapunzel laughed a little. "You wanna try?" J's eyes widened, looking at the steering wheel and then back at the blonde. His head went up and down.

Jack hit the break and the car squeaked at it came to a halt. The car moved forward some more before he tapped the break this time, the car pausing before it continued to go.

"Woah," the blonde jerked forward in her seat as the car took off again. Jack hit the break again. "Oh, God!" He tried turning it a bit. The car jerked to a stop once more. "You're a lead foot!" He stopped again. "Okay. Okay," her voice lowered a bit. "Pick a foot." She turned to look at him. Jack turned to look at her before looking down at his feet. "You're using two feet. Pick one foot."

"There you go." The car jerked a bit as it stopped briefly. "Okay," she giggled. His driving was smoother now, even if it had taken them almost all day. The sun was low in the sky, the horizon beginning to turn a light pink. "There you go!"

Jack tried to turn and look at her with his left hand on the wheel while driving. The blonde giggled a little more. "Alright, two hands on the wheel, Buddy." The car passed by two zombie children standing by the edge of the runway strip, watching them as they flashed by.

Jack pulled into the parking garage and almost had the parking bit down…until he hit a metallic blue car.

"Jack!" the blonde yelled at him. A robotic voice said "Recalculating" from a now broken GPS unit. The blonde broke out into a fit of giggles, finally losing it.

Rapunzel looked over at Jack as she took another spoonful of canned fruit before smiling nervously and setting the can down onto the floor, chewing slowly. She quickly pushed herself towards the collection of records and began sifting through them. Jack watched her curiously, one black eyebrow being slightly raised. "What's with all the vinyl?" she threw over her shoulder as she looked. "Couldn't figure out how to work an iPod?"

"Mmm Better ssss-sound." He staggered out, looking down at the said vinyl records before looking back up at Rapunzel. She laughed a bit before standing up. "Oh, you're a purist, huh?"

"More…" he brought his hand up and made a few circles in the air as he twirled his hand. "alive."

"Yeah, that's true," she replied, still looking for a record. "Lot more trouble, though."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, white hair bobbing slightly once more.

"There you go again, shrugging!" Rapunzel turned to look back at the records. "Stop shrugging, shrugger! It's a very non-committal gesture."

Jack began raising his shoulders again. The blonde turned and frowned at him with a quirked brow. "Really?" He let his shoulders fall to his side groaning slightly. She turned around, eyes widening at the various album art. "These are some really cool records. How did you get all of these?"

"I collect things." His voice was low, but he was pausing less and less.

"Yeah, I can see that." She breathed out a laugh, a small smile on her face. "You, my friend, are a hoarder." She turned to look at him for a brief second before going back to looking for a record to play.

Jack shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Man. There's this awesome record store on Man and Ivy. You would love it," she grunted slightly as she got off of her knees and stood up. "It's so cool." Rapunzel pursed her lips as she put the record on. "Was so cool," she mumbled. "Alrighty..." the record began to play and she looked at the zombie. "Much better." Jack watched her as she swayed lightly with her eyes closed.

Yeah, definitely much better.


	15. To and Fro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/5 of the Beach Series. Jackunzel along with Mericcup. K+

"Whoo! It's so nice out!" Rapunzel had to hold the sunhat she was wearing to her head; otherwise it would have blown off by now.

"Yeah," Merida couldn't help but agree as she lugged the other beach bag in front of her. The other bag was in Rapunzel's left hand, barely grazing the sandy beach below it. "Perfect day fer teh bach!"

The brunette then looked at the redhead. "When are the boys getting here?" another ocean breeze blew past them.

"I got off teh phon with Jack abot ten minuts agoo and tehy seid abot fiften minuts from that…Tehy shold be her any minut nao."

"Great!" the brunette exclaimed before dropping the tote bag and shoving her hat inside. Her hands then went to undo the bow tying the stings of her cover up and undo the zipper, revealing the simple purple bikini she had on. Merida, on the other hand, was wearing black swimming shorts with a turquoise surfing top on. "Do you want to set up now, or after they get here?" the short brown haired teen asked her friend as she squirted some sunblock out of the bottle and began rubbing it on herself.

"How abot we let theem set op!" both laughed at Merida's suggestion. The red head dropped her bag and then began running towards the ocean. "Race ya!"

"Oh, no you don't!" the brunette giggled as she bolted after the Scott.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the parking lot, a green Jeep pulled up and the engine died. Jack and Hiccup hung out of the doorways and stared after the two girls before looking after each other.

"Looks like they started without us." The snow haired one commented.

The brown haired male sighed and got out of the Jeep and went around to the back to start getting the stuff in the back. He gripped the large white and blue cooler handles and grunted slightly. "And it also looks like we're setting up." Jack appeared next to him and grabbed both backpacks. Toothless came out of the back and began running towards the water, tail wagging and tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Looks like it…and there goes your dog, Hic." Jack chuckled lightly as he grabbed the large, red umbrella and slung it off of his shoulders. Hiccup merely sighed as he grabbed the remaining stuff and closed the back of the trunk, picking up the cooler once more and the two of them trudged off towards the beach area, which they had to themselves surprisingly, since it was 4 in the afternoon.

Toothless pounced on Rapunzel and she fell over in the water, giggling the entire way as she fell. Another small wave came in and then pulled back. The brunette sat up, hair covering her eyes with a goofy grin on her face. "Hi, Toothless!" the dog merely licked her face and then ran over towards Merida.

"Oh, NO! Yo're not guna gat mee!" the red head threw over shoulder as she began running. Toothless perused her, and was slowly gaining on her. Another wave came in and the large dog pounced on her back and pushed her under the water with a bark while she shrieked. Rapunzel laughed and covered her mouth before turning to see the guys setting up on the beach.

"Jack, Hiccup!" she waved, Jack had put the umbrella in the ground and now had the cooler in his hands as Hiccup spread out the towels. Both men looked up at her, seeing her wave to them. Jack's jaw nearly dropped and the shades he was wearing slipped down the bridge of his nose. "Come on in! The water's great!"

The cooler slipped from the pale man's hands and his foot got crushed by the weight of all the ice and drinks plus the cooler itself. "OWWW!" The hand that Rapunzel was waving with went to cover her mouth as she began running towards him. Hiccup, meanwhile, was snickering darkly as he glanced over at Jack. He was met with a cold glare from the injured party.

"Jack, are you alright?" she bent down to his level before picking up the cooler, struggling all the way before setting it down, this time almost landing on his other foot had he not moved it fast enough.

"Fine…" he groaned out, glaring at the clearly amused Hiccup before straightening up and sighed.

"Hiccop!"

Hiccup turned around saw Merida running towards him. His jaw dropped and a large flush stained his cheeks as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"H-Hi Merida…"

He turned and saw a cheeky grin on Jack's face while Rapunzel was eyeing him with a confused look on her face. Merida finally let go and grabbed his hand. "Let's GO!" she giggled as she began dragging him towards the water. He was barely able to keep up with her, despite how well he could run on his prosthetic leg.

"What was that all about?" the brunette asked as she raised an eyebrow at the frosted haired man.

"Hmm?" Jack turned to look at her after stuffing his sunglasses in his backpack, seeing her arms crossed. "What was what all about?"

She smacked his arm. "You laughing at Hiccup! What was that all about?" he chuckled a little as she smacked his forearm. Toothless was barking in the distance as Merida was splashing Hiccup as he was trying to get closer. A smirk then spread across his lips.

"C'mon!" he pulled her closer to him and hauled her over his shoulder in a matter of seconds before speed walking over towards the ocean water.

"Wha- Jack! Put me down!" Rapunzel began squirming and kicking and flailing as he carried her.

"Okay." He unwrapped her from his shoulder and threw her into the water, grin growing slightly as she shrieked.

"JACK!" both Merida and Hiccup turned to look at the fuming brunette as she yelled at Jack, who stood with a crooked grin and his arms crossed. She then splashed him and kicked him, throwing him off balance and sending him into the water yelling.

Rapunzel giggled as she stood up, backing away from him slightly as she prepared for the worst. Merida turned to look at Hiccup and then pounced on him, dunking him in the water.

"MERIDA-" his voice was gargled out by the salt water entering his mouth. Jack and Rapunzel's laughter roared as the smirking redhead held him under for another second before getting off of him. Hiccup's face came up from the water, lungs burning for air. He turned and glared at the red head, who gulped lightly.

"H-Hiccop…EEEK!" she squeaked as she began running from him. Rapunzel giggled as Jack stared after them, still smirking.

The brunette grabbed his hand and began pulling him along. "C'mon, Jack!" He couldn't help but comply and began running along with her…and then his eyes latched onto her body again. Rapunzel stopped and turned around when she felt Jack suddenly stop. He then fell back, nose bleeding. "Ehh…Jack?!"

Merida and Hiccup stopped splashing each other to see Rapunzel shaking the pale young man vigorously, blood trailing down to his lip. Hiccup snickered as Merida began running over towards the two.

It was going to be an interesting night at the beach, alright.


	16. Gleaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/5 of the Beach Series. Jackunzel along with Mericcup. K+

The small bonfire the four sat around flickered and the coals they were burning were slowly turning to ash. Some already had as the night sky twinkled and the stars shined more brightly than normal. The radio by the chatting group played some low music in the background.

"And then Hiccup was yelling at Toothless for stealing his underwear," Jack and the two girls laughed loudly while the brown haired man gave a sarcastic "Haha."Hiccup looked down at said dog was sleeping peacefully by his owner's side, not showing any signs of waking up anytime soon. He then looked up and smirked at the white haired man.

"I still find it funny how you got a nosebleed earlier." The group laughed again.

"Yeah," the Scott added. "Yew paased oot right theere in teh watr!" Jack chuckled and looked at Rapunzel, who opened her bottle of water and took a sip out of it. Thankfully she was wearing her cover up from before.

"Guys, leave him alone about that," she chided, looking at other two before looking at the male next to her. It was quiet for a moment, the music in the background and the waves gently pulling and pushing the sand along the beach filled the comfortable silence for that brief moment before Rapunzel got up.

"Where yew goin?" The Scott asked. Rapunzel smiled widely before trotting off a few steps and turned around, hands behind her back.

"Say 'cheese'!" she giggled as she whipped out a camera and clicked the button. The trio sitting fireside were stunned by the flash for a moment before they came to their senses. Jack felt his swimming shorts pockets before he looked at her again, smirking a bit mischievously.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" He yelled, quickly jumping up to his feet. "That's my camera!" The brunette couldn't help but giggle a little as she began running away, squealing and laughing loudly and Jack pursued her.

Merida was chuckling lightly while Hiccup sighed out of annoyance. "They're cute!" she remarked, looking down at the brown haired man who was lying on his side, palm under his head. His green eyes rolled up meet hers, before he sighed and sat up.

"Yeah," he agreed. Jack had finally caught up with her further down the beach and was twirling her around in a tight hug, her laughing and yelling at him to let her go. Merida then grabbed her tote bag that was by her and began rummaging through it. Hiccup's eyes shifted from the Jack pulling the brunette in for a rough kiss to Merida sifting through her bag.

"…What're you looking for?"

"FOUND IT!" the Scott yelled as she took out a small gift wrapped box. "Here," she handed it to him eagerly. Hiccup blinked, a slight flush coming on his face as he was rendered almost speechless.

"What is it?" he asked, nervous smile accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"Open it!" Merida was sitting eagerly and leaning towards the brown haired man as he fumbled with the small box, undoing the bow and slowly opening the small, white box.

His green eyes went wide when he saw the shark tooth necklace in the box. He looked up at the redhead, who was blushing profusely now and looking away. "I kno yer berthdaey was last week n' everythan, but I was still in Scotland with mah familey. I honestly didn't kno what to get ye. I mean, ye have a lot of interests n' all so-," she paused abruptly when she felt Hiccup's lips on her own and blinked in surprise when she saw him pulling away, smiling softly.

"I love it." He began again, taking the ends of the necklace and slinging the necklace around the back of his neck as he clasped the endings together. Hiccup adjusted it where the shark tooth was in the front and rested against his shirt covered chest and the clasp was against his back. He looked up at her again, still smiling. "Thanks."

Merida looked away for a moment timidly, still blushing. Her eyes met his again and she smiled in return. The two turned their attention back to Rapunzel yelling at Jack, who was carrying her back to the bonfire over his shoulder. He finally set her down and she shoved him away playfully, smiling too much for her glare to mean anything.

"We miss anything?" Jack asked, sitting down and shoving his reclaimed camera into his shorts pocket. Rapunzel sat next to him, head resting against his shoulder.

"No," Merida answered, her cheeks still tinted a little. She looked at Hiccup for a moment before looking back at the white haired man and the brunette. Merida looked up at the night time velvet sky and smiled to herself.

"Nothing really."


	17. Splash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/5 of the Beach Series. Jackunzel along with Mericcup. K+

Jack's eyes twitched as slowly he came out of his dreaming state and woke up. He rolled onto his back in the sleeping bag he was in and wiped his face with his hands, blinking a few times before checking the time on his wrist watch; 6:03 AM

His eyes wandered around as the rising star by the horizon began to give off more and more sunlight. His heart stopped when he saw two empty sleeping bags. "Hic," he spoke with a groggy voice as he nudged his friend. "Hiccup, wake up!"

Hiccup groaned in response. "Whaaaat?" his eyes blinked open and they glared up at the man with the unnaturally white hair.

"The girls are gone."

"Wha-,"

Two buckets of water poured over them and two giggling voices rang through their ears. Jack brought his lips into a line while Hiccup just sighed as both of them wiped the water away from their eyes. Jack turned around and the other male looked up to see Merida and Rapunzel high fiving each other, still giggling madly.

"Alright!" Jack quickly unzipped his sleeping bag and jumped up. Rapunzel dropped her bucket and looked at Merida, who looked back at her with the same wide eyed look. "Red," Jack began, pointing a finger at her. "I'll deal with you later." His eyes and hand then shifted towards the brunette. A dark smirk spread across his open lips. "You, on the other hand-"

Rapunzel didn't wait for him to finish, throwing the plastic bucket down onto the ground and making a B-line for the other side of the beach. Jack bolted after the screaming and somewhat laughing girl, laughing darkly. "Come back here, Punz!"

"Merida."

The redhead turned around, startled to see Hiccup standing right behind her now…and how dangerously low his voice was. She chuckled nervously before taking a step away from him-

He grabbed her and picked her up bridal style, yawning as he walked towards the water. "Hiccop! HICCOP PUT MEH DOWN!"

"Okay, he sighed and immediately let go. Merida shrieked a little as she landed in such a low volume of water and landed right on her butt. Hiccup then whistled for his dog. "Toothless!"

The black dog immediately bounced up, tail wagging a mile a minute.

"Oh, no. Oh, Heell noo!" the redhead stumbled to get up against the motion of the waves as the dog began running towards them. "TOOTHLESS NO-"

Too late.

He had already tackled her under the water. Hiccup threw his head back and crossed his arms, laughing loudly into the salty air. Once Merida resurfaced, she glared her blue eyes at him, splashing him violently once. "JERK!"

"Hey! In my defense, and Jack's," he pointed to further down the beach. "You guys started it." Merida drew her lips in a straight line and stood up. She glared at him for a few seconds more before walking back to the camp.

"I'm goin too get breakfast." She seethed. Hiccup chuckled dryly and followed her back to shore, Toothless trotting alongside him. He watched her grab a pop tart out of her back and rip the wrapping on it, taking a huge bite out of it. She swallowed and then frowned off into the distance. "Where's thee other two?" Merida turned to look at the brown haired male.

Hiccup blinked his eyes a few times and then pointed further down the beach, seeing them try to go back to back and lean against each other. "Over there."

Rapunzel giggled and took a step away from Jack, watching as he fell flat on his back onto the sand with a yelp. "Punz!" She had her laugh and then reached out a hand for him. He took it and then pulled her down next to him. It was her turn to yell in surprise.

"Jack!" She couldn't help but laugh as he gave her a peck on the cheek before bringing a hand to the back of her head and kissing her on the lips, her hands knotted into his wet and blue hoodie. Back by the campsite, Merida and Hiccup shared a look before looking back at the other couple.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO. BREAK IT UP!" Hiccup cupped his mouth with both hands. The couple down the beach pulled away slowly and looked back at them for a moment before sharing a look themselves. Rapunzel and Jack broke out laughing before he picked her up and began carrying her bridal style back towards the campsite.

"I'm so glad we're not like that," Hiccup sighed and looked at Merida. She drew her lips in a line and narrowed her eyes before giving a nod of the head.

"Aye." She merely answered, taking another bite of her pop tart.


	18. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4/5 of the Beach Series. Jackunzel along with Mericcup. K+

"Erm, let's see…" Jack strummed a few strings on the guitar.

"Jack, I didn't know you could play." The brunette beamed as she sat down with a hot dog on a plate, bottle of water in the other.

"Aye, Frosty." The Scott added, quirking an eyebrow as she took a bite of her hamburger. Hiccup served himself a burger with the spatula and then hung it on the handle for the hibachi that was standing on a fold up table.

Jack looked up at Merida with a bit of a glare before looking down at the guitar again. "Punzie."

"Hm?" her mouth was full as she chewed the bit of hotdog she had in her mouth. A nice breeze tore through the campsite and fanned out as it pulled away from shore.

"What was that song that you always liked playing on the piano in school? It had something to do with summer-"

"MMMNPH!" she swallowed quickly and gasped for air. "Summer Wind!"

Jack smirked, "Alright then." He began playing, fingers moving nimbly and with ease as he strummed the chords on the guitar. He could hear the brunette humming along with the intro, trying to find where to begin.

She finally joined in as the melody mellowed out a bit. "The summer wind, came, blowing in, from across the sea." Hiccup and Merida shared a quick glance before looking back at Rapunzel, continuing on with their meals at the free entertainment. "It lingered there, to touch your hair, and walk with me~," she sighed out, eyes closed and enjoying the evening breeze that ruffled her short hair and kissed her cheek.

"All summer long, we sang a song, and then we strolled that golden sand~. Two sweethearts, and the summer wind." She looked over at Jack for a moment, smiling at him before looking off into the distant horizon with the setting sun as she continued. "Like painted kites, those days and nights, they went…flying by~."

"Mmm, pass me the ketchop?" Merida nudged Hiccup and kept her hand out expectantly for the red bottle while keeping her eyes on Rapunzel. The brown haired male handed her the bottle, then reached into the cooler for a bottle of root beer. "The world was new, beneath the blue, umbrella sky~."

"Then softer than, a piper man, one day, it called to you~," the brunette's voice was a little louder than before. She still swayed with the oncoming breezes, though.

"I lost yo-," she was interrupted by a burp, which she managed to cover her mouth for. The group broke out into a fit of laughter as she managed to say "excuse me".

"It's alright." The man playing the guitar spoke, still strumming out the song. "… the summer wind~." Rapunzel giggled nervously, smiling widely as she looked over at Jack. "The autumn wind~."

"And the winter winds, they have come and gone~," she joined in and it became a duet. "And still the days, those lonely days, they go on and on~."

"They're good," the Scott blinked, smile wide as her mouth was stuffed with food. Hiccup laughed lightly at her stuffed face. "What?" "And guess who sighs,"

"his lullabies, through nights, that never end. My fickle friend, the summer wind~."

"The summer wind," Rapunzel's face had softened as she sang the last verse and as Jack's playing had finally finished. Jack looked up to meet her gaze, small smile on his face. Hiccup and Merida were meanwhile clapping loudly.

"Bravo!" Merida shouted. She smiled back at him a bit before looking away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and picking up her hotdog for another bite. Jack looked over at Hiccup and Merida and sighed, picking up his open bottle of root beer and taking a swig.

Hiccup rubbed his eyes and sat up in his sleeping bag. The fire for the cam was low, but still breathing in the salty, ocean air of the night sky. Looking around, he saw Rapunzel curled up next to Jack in his sleeping bag, his arm being used a pillow…and an empty sleeping bag next to him.

Merida was gone.

He quickly undid the zipper for his sleeping bag and got up, hopping over the sleeping couple and then jogging a few paces towards the water. Off in the distance by the other end of the beach, he saw an unmistakable mop of hair swinging around as a woman walked further down the beach by the glowing blue lights in the water. "Merida," he breathed before heading towards her.

The red head turned to face him, smiling widely. "Hi Hiccop," she breathed out, voice mellow and not as enthusiastic as he was used to it being. He narrowed his eyes at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Is something, wrong?"

The redhead shrugged and sighed loudly, turning so her back faced him and began walking slowly. "Couldn't sleep." Hiccup walked up to her and fell in time to the casual pace she was walking at. "It's nice ouut. Ain't it?"

"Yeah," Merida gazed off into the distant horizon, the moon shining on the body of ocean water as it swayed to and fro, lazily hugging the shore. Hiccup stared at the redhead before he sighed, smiling, the light bulb having gone off in his head. He reached out and took her hand in his, his other hand going to her wait. "Hiccop…?" she gave him a perplexed look but giggled a bit, apparently nervous as to what he had planned for the moment.

Meanwhile, down at the other side of the beach at the campsite, the brunette was looking at the two through a pair of binoculars, the lenses gleaming dully in the moonlight. Jack was tiredly staying up with her, arm around her waist still. He just woke up five minutes ago when Rapunzel was jumping around and hyperventilating about Merida and Hiccup both being gone.

"See anything good?" he asked, other hand wiping the sleep away from his eyes. Rapunzel looked down at him and grinned, handing him the binoculars.

"See for yourself," she replied, pointing towards the distant couple down further by the other end of the beach. Jack did as he was told, bringing the night-vision goggles up to his eyes and saw the two, Merida giggling lightly as Hiccup slow danced with her.

Jack grinned darkly and looked at his girlfriend with a sideways look that clearly spelled out he had something planned. She beat him to it, though, holding up the camera she had previously stolen and shaking it lightly in the air with a smirk that complimented the look on his face. The male's blue eyes widened somewhat, before his look from before returned tenfold.

He leaned up and pecked her on the cheek before he stood up, helping the girl onto her feet.

Merida laughed a little as Hiccup did his best to slowly twirl her; they paused awkwardly for a second before they continued. She looked up and saw the goofy smile he was wearing, and giggled some more about how he acted completely different from the way he looked; he was still his nervous and quirky little self, and he would always be, no matter how much older he would grow.

FLASH. The two froze instantly before looking in the direction that the light came from, seeing Jack with the camera and Rapunzel giggling lightly. Merida instantly turned beat red. "YOU TWO!"

"Hey, she loses her accent when screaming!" Jack remarked, looking down at the brunette before looking back up at a quietly seething Hiccup and a batshit crazy Scott. Hiccup rested his hand on Merida's shoulder, who instantly calmed down somewhat and looked up at him…to see him give a look one would usually find on Jack.

"Rapunzel."

"Yes, Jack?"

Both of them gulped lightly before scampering off.

"RUN!"

Hiccup and Merida took off after them.

"GET BACK HERE!"


	19. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the Beach Series. Jackunzel along with Mericcup. K+

"Is this deep enough?" Jack looked up from the four foot hole he had dug out in the middle of the beach, eyes squinting as sweat dripped down from his brow. The trio standing above him exchanged glances, all raising their eyebrows before they looked at the person who drew the short end of the stick.

"NOPE!" the three choired.

"About another foot!" Hiccup yelled down. Rapunzel giggled a bit when he saw the exasperated look on her boyfriend's face. Merida snickered lightly while the other man was trying to wear a poker face, a smirk broke through, though.

The white haired man groaned, thrusting the shovel into the sand and straightening his back, which cracked loudly in the process. "GAH!" Hiccup chuckled lightly before sighing.

"Alright, Jack, that's enough." He reached down and offered his arm.

"Thanks," Jack grunted out as he grabbed the man's arm and pulled himself up and out of the large ditch. The white haired man threw the shovel onto the sand nearby and stretched out some more, his aching muscles talking to him. Rapunzel held the large plastic case full of nick knacks and other miscellaneous items that filled it to the top in between both of her hands, staring down at it.

She sighed and bit her lip, getting on her knees by the edge of the hole and dropped it in. Merida stood next to her, smiling at the brunette as Hiccup grabbed the shovel and began filling the hole back up.

"I wonder what it'll be like next year when we come back here," the brunette absently wondered, staring off into the horizon with the setting sun. Jack straightened his back some more, grimacing as the bones in his back cracked a little bit more.

"Well," he began, slowly pacing over towards her, his arms were up in the air, letting the blood begin to flow through them again. Jack sighed, looking down at his girlfriend with a small smirk. "Let's wait and find out."


	20. Outlined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merida and Hiccup play match maker for an unsuspecting pair of Brunettes. Modern!AU K+

The redhead checked around her, making sure she was alone in the little alley by a streetlamp way before putting the phone back to her ear. "Hiccup, you sure this is going to work?" she shoved a hand into her jeans pocket.

"Relax, Mer! They'll like each other. I even caught Jack looking at her a few days ago as we passed you two."

"Bot Rapunzel still jost brok op with Eugene!" she whined, throwing her arm into the air.

"Me and Jack are already on our way. We'll be there in a minute."

Merida groaned, rubbing her temple. "This had better work!" and with that, she hung up and ran down the sidewalk towards another girl with shoulder length brown hair tied up into a bun, with a white denim vest on top of a red tee and some knee length shorts on. "Rapunzel!"

The brunette turned around, beaming a smile at Merida as she slowed down from her light jog. "Ready to go, Mer?"

"Aye! Let's go!" the two locked arms and strolled through the gateway of the amusement park. Screaming victims on roller coasters and commotion from the machines made the two look around, soaking it all in. Rapunzel tried tugging her friend off in a direction.

"Which one do you want to go on first?" Rapunzel giggled out, trying to head towards one of the many roller coasters.

Merida chuckled and stood on her heels, stopping her friend from gaining any more ground. "Actually, we're meeting up with some people," she smiled, hands on her hips.

The brunette blinked in confusion, letting Merida's hand slide through hers as Rapunzel let her arms drop to her sides. "People? Who?"

The Scott pointed over her shoulder and Rapunzel turned around, seeing Hiccup…and a stranger walk up to them. She stared at him for a moment then leaned towards Merida. "Who's he?"

Merida giggled and shook her head before leaning in to whisper back, "You'll see."

Rapunzel blinked at her, clearly not buying it. "Get out of here!"

"Ladies," Hiccup's voice made the two turn and face himself and the other man standing next to him. "This," he said, gesturing to the brown haired and eyed young man. "Is Jackson Overland. A very good friend of mine."

"Call me Jack," he smiled at the blonde, eyes gleaming. Rapunzel blushed and nodded and was about to raise her hand for a handshake when she saw Merida and Hiccup beginning to walk off while holding hands. The two turned to look at them, frowning deeply.

"Merida! Hiccup! Where you do you think you two are going?"

The couple turned around, smiling innocently. "Wee've got two hours beforee wee haave too meet up!" the red head replied.

"Have fun!" Hiccup then began running, Merida trailed behind him, still holding his hand.

"Merida!"

"Hiccup!" the two both shouted after them, but to no avail. They were long gone and now one with the moving crowd.

Rapunzel sighed, slumping her shoulders. "They set us up, didn't they?"

"I believe so," Jack pursed his lips for a moment, brown eyes shifting to look at the brunette next to him. "I didn't…" he paused, gesturing to her body. "quite catch your name before."

The brunette giggled, adjusting the vest she wore nervously. "Jack, was it?" she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, boyishly grinning. "You remembered, I feel loved." She scoffed lightly, rolling her eyes with an open smile before spinning around and turning to face him, extending her hand.

"I go by Rapunzel." He took her hand and shook it.

"Rapunzel…hmmm," he looked up for a moment before looking back at her. "As in the princess who was locked in a tower with long and golden hair 'Rapunzel'?"

She giggled and swatted his hand away, crossing her arms. "No, I assure you I didn't hop out of a book of fairy tales, Mr. Overland."

He snickered and shoved his hands into his pants pocket. "You sure? My eyes might be deceiving me, but with your face, you could pass for one of those princesses." He raised his eyebrows, leaning over her slightly. Rapunzel blushed and looked away, spinning around again and fiddling with her hands.

Jack sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before straightening up. "You wanna grab some ice cream?"

The brunette paused and spun around on her heels to face him, eyeing him curiously. "My treat?" she smiled at the extra bit, seeing a bit of desperation in his eyes. Rapunzel walked forward and wrapped her arm around his and began pulling him towards the ice cream stand. He chuckled as he walked quickly to keep up.

Meanwhile, from behind one of the bushes that was by the brick square of the amusement park, Merida and Hiccup picked up their heads from behind the shrubbery. They looked at each other with a smirk and then high-fived each other.

Mission Accomplished.


	21. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel refuses to take "No." for an answer. Modern/Human!AU. Rated K+

"C'mon, Jack, please?"

Jack looked away from the infernal costume, blushing slightly since Rapunzel was wearing nothing but Tinkerbell's dress, and it showed much more skin than he was comfortable with her showing. His brown eyes narrowed at the blonde as she batted her eyebrows innocently, or as innocently as he would allow himself to believe. He knew deep down she was a little, conniving-

"It'd be fun~," she was beginning to whine, stomping her foot and her lip hanging out in a pout. The brown haired teen groaned, glaring at her while raising an eyebrow. She was playing the fun card now?

"Rapunzel-,"

"Just this once!" she stopped him from walking away, thrusting the costume onto his body once more. "I won't ask again. Ever." Jack narrowed his eyes at her. It was a clash of brown and green as he searched hers for something he knew was hidden in there. He sighed.

Her lips twitched up at the corners.

"My answer is still 'No'." the nineteen year old groaned, turning to walk away and over to the window of the room they were staying at. Eighteen year old Rapunzel pouted, eyes shining more than usual as they began to water.

"B-But Jack~"

"Rapunzel! No means NO!"

The blonde let her arms fall down in front of her, the costume now touching the floor. "Fine," she churned out, strutting over to the room door and pushing in the locking button on the door knob. Jack turned around when he heard the unmistakable sound, eyes wide. The blonde looked over her shoulder, chuckling to herself and grinning widely.

"If I can't…persuade you to put it on." She began, walking over to one foot of the queen size bed in the room began, swaying her hips as she stared him down.

The nineteen year old swallowed, eye twitching nervously as his palms began to get sweaty. Rapunzel held up the costume again, her eyes glinting with a devious light and there was a mischievous edge to her smile. "Then I'll just put it on you myself."

Shit.


	22. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Jack "tune in" on a conversation between their girlfriends. RATED M

"So, Rapunzel." Merida pursed her lips, looking down for a moment before looking up at the blonde. The tension in the apartment room they were sharing was growing ever so slowly. "What's it like with…you know… Jack?"

The blonde batted her green eyes in confusion, quirking a nervous smile. "As in…dates?" she asked while raising her eyebrow. Merida shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips, looking at one of the walls before sighing heavily. "I mean," she began quietly, her voice in a whisper.

"As in sex…"

Rapunzel pursed her lips, blush instantly growing over her face. She covered her mouth with her hands, but they couldn't hide the smile that was creeping through. "Wait…so?"

The red head nodded. "I feel like we're ready, but…" Rapunzel sighed and placed both hands on her friend's shoulders.

On the other side of the apartment wall, the glass cup that was being held up to the wall shifted ever so slightly as Hiccup rested his head on the bottom of the glass.

"What're they saying?"

Hiccup shifted his eyes to look at Jack's slightly annoyed face before raising his head. "See for yourself," he gestured towards where he was holding the cup to the wall. Jack didn't need a second invitation as he switched places with his friend.

He attached his ear to the listening device and his eyes widened slightly when he heard Rapunzel's voice. "He's great! Wonderful even…"

"But," the blonde sighed, fallback onto the twin mattress that they were both sitting on. "I don't know if…"

"If?" the redhead pressed.

"If he's as…satisfied as I am when we're finishing. I don't know," she raised a hand to rest on her forehead, blowing out some air before looking over at Merida. "I feel like I'm not doing enough for him…"

On the other side of the wall, Jack drew his lips up into a thin line and eyed the wall with an annoyed look. "Rapunzel, that's bullshit."

"What is?" Hiccup asked.

The other male sighed and looked back up at him. "She thinks that she isn't as good as she is, I'll leave it at that." He gave a low and dry laugh before turning his attention back to the wall. Hiccup raised his shoulders in a shrug and blinked a few times. "Mer, can I make a confession?"

Jack instantly grinned, eyes widening as he chuckled softly. Hiccup picked up the other glass cup that was on the coffee table and put it to the wall. "Sure," they heard Merida reply.

Rapunzel leaned in towards Merida, swallowing lightly. "I like it when Jack bites my neck," she mumbled. Unbeknownst to her, her boyfriend picked up her secret and his grin grew louder. Both ladies giggled lightly.

"So, Punz…you like it…" Merida's voice dropped in volume. "Rough?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, the blush coming back on her face. "A little bit," she answered in a low voice. "Like the foreplay…yeah," she laughed nervously. The redhead chimed in with hers. "But I like it when he's sweet…like our first time…He kept whispering sweet nothings into my ears and…" She sighed as an adoring fan would, chest heaving.

Hiccup looked over at Jack. "You're just drinking this all in, aren't you?" he whispered. Said man looked up at his best friend and just flashed a dark grin.

"What's Hiccup like?" Rapunzel suddenly asked.

The two men shared a glance before listening even more intently to the other side of the wall.

"Well, nervous at first, I suppose. I was too," the Scott laughed. Hiccup glared at Jack as his blue eyes shifted to look at him. Jack snickered lightly before looking back at the wall. "I…just don't know," she laughed nervously.

There was a knock at Hiccup and Jack's door.

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

"Delivery for a Mister Frost?"

Jack and Hiccup shared a glance before the white haired man stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door, and his jaw instantly dropped. Rapunzel narrowed her eyes at him with her arms crossed, apparently displeased. "Really, Jack?" Merida appeared beside her. Hiccup was now at Jack's side, gulping nervously.

The two men glanced at each other before slamming the apartment door, back against it. The two women then began pounding the door.

"HICCOP!"

"OPEN UP JACK!"

"C'mon!" Jack locked the door and the two ran to the window and jumped out into the parking lot a few feet below them. They never ran so fast in their entire lives.


	23. Coddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indirect Sequel to "Outlined". Jack and Rapunzel are closer than both of them initially thought. Modern/Human! AU Rated K+

Rapunzel licked her ice cream happily as she sat on one end of the bench. The man she was set up with sat on the other, taking bites out of the ice cream cone. They may have agreed to get ice cream first, but Rapunzel dragged him to the nearest roller coaster before he had time to blink. The brunette eyed him from the corner of her eye, looking away when she felt his brown eyes on her.

He sighed, throwing his arm around the back of the bench and looked over at her. "So, where to next?" Rapunzel took a bite out of her cone, eyes rolled up as she considered his question.

"Hmm…want to go on another roller coaster?" she asked with a wide smile. Jack chuckled nervously as he looked ahead of him. His smile faded a bit when he saw the fair attractions they had as the little kids passed by. The one stand with knocking over the bottles with a ball and the large stuffed animals caught his attention. "Or maybe we could try one of the park activities…"

"Sounds good!" he stood up, taking the last bite of the cone before taking a few steps to the brunette. She had a few more bites left on hers, but she stopped, looking up at him and seeing a mischievous glint in his eyes. Rapunzel pursed her lips and shifted her eyes to look away as she felt a blush coming on.

"Can I finish my cone first?" she raised an eyebrow. Jack leaned away a bit, chuckling as he looked down at his feet. He shyly looked up to see her rushing through the last bit of the wafer cone she had to eat. The brunette stood up; sighing contently as she adjusted the vest she wore. Jack grabbed her hand and began running towards the activity stalls. She yelped loudly, but she didn't protest as he lead her over, running past the crowds of people.

They were both out of breath when they were a few feet away from the first one, which had a toy gun and small toys lined up on some shelves. The brown haired man looked at the brunette, both smiling weakly before he took her hand and they began walking down the aisle that divided the activity stalls so people could pass.

Brown and green eyes wandered, a faint blush staining Rapunzel's cheeks as she felt his fingers shift to interlock with hers. She stopped walking eyes fixed in a trance. Jack stopped when he felt a slight jerk and looked at her and following her gaze to see her eyeing the stall with the large plush animals. He couldn't help but breathe a laugh as he walked past the brunette up to the stall and let her hand slip through his.

Rapunzel blinked at him, snapping from her trance to see the man smack down a few dollars onto the counter and pick up one of the balls. The old man watched Jack intently with a cheeky smile that made his mustache brush his face as the young man wound his arm back. Silver eyes then saw the brunette that watched with curiosity as Jack let the ball go.

The three bottles scattered and fell over as the ball collided with them. The old man clapped and his smile widened. "Which one, son?" he gestured to the large plushies that he had on display. Jackson turned back to look at his date, who smiled timidly, unable to look away this time.

He smirked and nodded his head, throwing his hand up as he pointed at the large snow white wolf. "I'll take that one." The old man complied, nodding before he went to fetch the stuffed animal. Rapunzel walked up to her date, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"You like plushed animals now?"

Jack smirked down at her, turning his head away from her for a second to grab the wolf before looking back at her. "No." He then turned to face her, extending his arms and holding the plush wolf out. "But you do."

Her mouth opened as she blinked at him. "How-"

"I had a feeling. You look like the type to collect them. I guess my hunch was right."

Rapunzel's shocked expression calmed down and formed a wide smile as she gently took the large plushed animal from his hands, skin brushing against each other for a quick moment. "Thank you…" she looked down at the wolf. She didn't know what to say.

Jack's softened look and smile faded when he heard an excited scream up ahead. He turned his head, seeing the Ferris wheel spinning slowly in the sky. He turned, looking at the blonde with a small smirk before grabbing her hand, slowly this time. She looked up at him, this time not startled as he began running ahead, her following behind as she hugged the wolf close to her chest.

The wheel was slowly stopping, the cabs no longer moving and the doors opening as they ran closer and closer. The line was fairly short, slim to none since the park would be open for another fifteen minutes. The cab on the platform was open, and they were only a couple of steps away. "Excuse us!" the man exclaimed as he and Rapunzel ran up the metal steps, passing a couple of people before entering the car, panting and out of breath.

Rapunzel clutched the wolf, the air slowly replenishing her burning lungs. "Phew!" she heard the breath of a laugh her date gave in response right before the cab jerked forward as the wheel began spinning again. The silence was comforting as they looked out the window, Jackson propping his head up with his arm while the brunette sitting across from him held her plush wolf out on her lap. "You know," she sighed.

Jack looked at her, turning his head slightly to see her smiling pleasantly at the landscape outside the window. "I've never been to an amusement park before," he heard her speak quietly before turning her head to look at him. "I was," she looked down, her voice dropping. "Planning on coming here with my Ex, but he…" she sighed longingly. "It just didn't work out."

The brown haired man shifted his lips as he gave a weary look to the side. She smiled sadly before looking up at him. "Thanks," she whispered. Jack blinked a few times before turning his head to look at Rapunzel, the dazed look on his face made her giggle a bit. "I know we've only spent an hour or two together, but…" she turned her head and leaned back in her seat, staring down at the wolf plush. "I feel like I've known you for a long time now." She sighed some more, stroking the small and smooth fibers on the wolf. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Like, since I was a kid! So," the brunette looked back up at him. "Thank you."

Jack's dazed look slowly changed into a sincere smile playing across his face. She reached out a hand to cup his face, gently. She didn't mean to send a jolt of electricity through the both of them at the contact, but it did, and he instinctively leaned into it, sighing softly. "Neither have I," she heard him breathe out.

His words took her back for a moment and she almost retracted her hand, almost. Rapunzel inhaled deeply, exhaling a short breath before leaning in a few inches, sitting at the edge of her seat. It was almost as he was bewitched by some sort of magic as he grabbed her hand that was on his cheek gently, pulling it away softly as his other hand went to cup her chin in between his thumb and index finger.

And when their cab was at the apex of the Ferris wheel, their lips met.


	24. Brain Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Sophie take things into their own hands when things between their respective baby sitters isn't going fast enough for them. Rated K+

Jamie ran to the door when he heard a knock at it. His parents left about five minutes ago and he and his little sister knew their favorite babysitters were coming over. The eight year old flung the door open and saw Jack and Rapunzel standing there, smiling down at the two kids. Jamie's grin grew wider as Sophie flung herself at the older blonde. "Rapunzwel!"

"Hi, Sophie!" The long haired blonde greeted as she rested her hands on the child's back. Jack placed his hand on the older brother's head and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Kiddo!" the young boy giggled, grabbing the teen's hand and began dragging him inside the house. Rapunzel picked up Sophie and carried her inside, closing the front door behind them.

"Thanks again for tagging along again." Jack turned to look at the blonde, blue eyes gleaming. The blonde he was referring to laughed slightly as she bent over to put the little girl down.

"It's no problem," she chirped, smiling brightly as she looked up at him. "Sophie seems to have made a new friend. Right?" she turned to look at the four old, who giggled and nodded her head a few times. Sophie then grabbed the teen's bigger hand with both of hers, dragging her up the stairs.

"Tea party! Tea party!"

Rapunzel sighed, but complied. "Alright, alright." She turned around to look at Jack one last time before she headed up the stairs with the four year old. The other teen stared after her as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Jack!" Jamie's shouting brought crashing back to reality as he looked down at the eight year old. "C'Mon! Let's play xbox!" The teen smirked.

"LEGO Indiana Jones?"

Jamie returned the smirk. "You're on!"

LEGO Indy fell into a million pieces on the screen as a Thugee killed him. Jack grunted in frustration, eye twitching. Jamie smirked as he made Short Round crawl through one of the small doors. "Hehe," he pressed the 'B' button on the controller and flipped a switch. Both he and Jack then crossed through the door and finished the level.

Jack sighed in relief, head bowing down as Jamie through his hands up in the air, one gripping the controller still. "WHOO!"

Rapunzel and Sophie were passing by the living room, the teen carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk in the other hand, Sophie held her own special cup, sucking on the straw. The teen blonde raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Both boys turned to look at the girls, a big grin on the younger boy as Jack managed a simple smirk. "We just beat another level!" Jamie laughed, turning to see his babysitter. Jack's smirk widened as he ruffled the hair on the boy's head.

The younger boy laughed, turning to face Rapunzel once more, holding the controller out towards her. "You want to try?" The said blonde blinked in surprise. Jack gave her a questioning look as she looked down at her filled hands. Jamie got up and took the plate from her hands, trading it for the xbox controller. "I need a cookie break anyways. Come on, Sophie!" he called out for her over his shoulder, walking into the kitchen area with his little sister in tow.

Rapunzel stared down at the black controller she had in her hand with a bewildered look before laughing nervously. "C'mon!" Jack gestured for her to come over and sit next to him on the carpeted floor.

"Okay?" she laughed nervously, setting her drink onto the table by the couch and then sat next to Jack. The blonde crossed her legs, long ponytail swishing behind her as she plopped down onto the ground next to the teen.

"You ever play before?" He asked, blue eyes observing her out of the corner of his eye. Rapunzel turned to look at him, sheepishly grinning slightly with a nervous chuckle.

"Like, once. And that was a few years ago…"The white haired teen cackled a bit, making LEGO Indy jump around in the game lobby.

"Alright, you jump by pressing 'A'."

"Okay," she mentally took note of that as she hit the green button, not having to look down at the game controller. She made Short Round move around, running around a bit before she pressed the 'A' and 'B' buttons. The corner of her lips twitched upwards as she congratulated herself mentally on her progress.

Rapunzel pressed the 'Y' button at the top and switched with one of the female characters that passed by, who turned out to be Willie. She turned her head to look at the other babysitter when she heard him snickering lowly. He turned to look at her and saw her brows raised, already knowing the question on her mind. "It just that you and her…never mind." He sighed and began whipping the furniture in the game lobby, gold and silver studs coming out of the explosive rubble. She followed his lead, kicking and punching and…did Willie just flail her arms?

The blonde blinked her green eyes a few times before shrugging it off. Jack accidentally hit the 'B' button and the whip came flying out, latching onto LEGO Willie. LEGO Indy pulled her in and… Both Jack and Rapunzel raised their eyebrows at this, eyes widening.

"Did he just…" she paused.

"Kiss her? I believe so…" Both looked in opposite directions. Jack rubbed the back of his neck while Rapunzel sighed nervously, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

"Jack and Rapunzel, sitting in a tree~." Both Jack and Rapunzel got over their nervousness and eyed the doorway to the kitchen, seeing Jamie there with a huge grin on his face. The teen boy smiled through his frown and immediately jumped up, running after him. Jamie's grin vanished instantly and he ran with widened eyes. Rapunzel immediately giggled a bit as she heard the younger boy's plights for help, shouting as he begged Jack to stop tickling him.

"Just tell her you like her already!"

Rapunzel deadpanned, blinking at the empty doorway.

"Geez, how hard is- MMMMPH!" The blonde got up and walked in the doorway, seeing the male babysitter's hand over Jamie's mouth.

She blinked her eyes several times, switching between the eighteen year old and the eight year old. "…What's going on?"

"Jack li-"

"NOTHING!" Jack roared. The knowing look in the brown eyes of the eight year old was priceless.

"Well, today was…interesting." The blonde remarked, walking down the porch steps with her hands behind her back. Jack scoffed, hopping down the stairs behind her.

"Yeah, kids these days…"

"Yup…" Rapunzel paused at the sidewalk for a moment as she saw Jack walk around the front of his car, the lights flashing as it unlocked. He looked up at her, his blank face becoming a smile. She raised her hand to wave at him, a nervous smile on his hand when he opened up the driver side door.

"Why don't I drive you home?"

"No, it's fine." She sighed, becoming more nervous by the moment.

"Rapunzel." His voice lost its casual tone, turning almost cold. Her green eyes widened as he sighed, closing the car door and walking back towards her. She backed up a step or two, swallowing and suddenly growing short of breath as her heart began beating faster, a flush spreading across her cheeks.

"What are –"

He stopped right in front of her, eyes locking with hers. "Come on." He grabbed her wrist and led her to the car, opening the door for her and letting go before rushing towards the driver's side. She didn't say a word in protest as she climbed into the car, though she wanted to. She eyed him wearily as she sat in the car seat.

Jack didn't start the car like she expected him to; he just blew out some air and then looked at her before groaning. "Jamie was right."

"Wha—"

"I like you, okay?" The volume in his voice made her jump in her seat. Rapunzel didn't know whether to be relieved by the news, or to be scared. He took a deep breath. "I have for the past year or so…but I saw the way you hung out with Flynn and thought I shouldn't open my mouth because I'd never have a shot in Hell with you!" he turned to look at her, green eyes softening as they saw the desperate look in his ice blue ones.

"Jack…"

"I hope this changes nothing between us, I really hope it doesn't." He slumped back in the driver's seat, looking at her for a moment before staring out the windshield. She sighed softly before a small crept onto her face.

"Jack?"

He sat still for a moment before turning to look at her. She leaned in, lips landing on his cheek for a moment before she retracted, smiling widely, which grew when she saw the shocked look on his face. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now," she laughed nervously as she blushed darkly, looking down at the seat. "Let's just say the feeling's been more than a crush for a long time now."

Jack blinked at her, eyes narrowing. "…How long?"

"Since about a week after I met you. I just…" she looked up at him briefly before shyly ducking her head down again. "Didn't realize it right away."

The snow haired teen's trademark smirk was slowly returning. He leaned over and tilted her head up before kissing her. Mentally, he smacked himself upside the head for making such a bold move when he her breath hitch. He was just about to pull away when he felt a hand tug at his green tee shirt and pull him closer, the blonde tilting her head slightly.

And meanwhile, from the house window, Jamie clicked the button on the camera, grinning evilly. Sophie stood next to her older brother, smiling widely and laughing in astonishment. "Well, Sophie, mission accomplished." The eight year old smirked at his younger sister.

The brain children, after sever attempts, finally got the idiots to confess to each other.


	25. I'll Be Seeing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel keeps tripping as Jack tries to teach her how to dance. K+

The blonde yelped slightly as she tripped. Jack sighed, drawing out a heavy breath out of his mouth. He looked down at her smiling though, still humming low and relaxing the tune they were moving to; the last thing he wanted was for her to get discouraged and give up.

The pair stumbled, this time actually falling down. Jack looked down at her as a nervous laugh coming from the blonde while the spirit said nothing. He merely sighed and smirked a little at her flushed face as he got off of her and pulled her up from the floor. The moon grew higher in the sky as he taught her how to dance. At least she wasn't almost killing him now!

"Don't look down at your feet." Jack kept telling her. "Loosen up a little!" She looked up at him, green eyes wide as she marveled at the way he guided her across the room. It made her mind go blank and her heart race. And just when she thought she was getting it…

Rapunzel stumbled again; the fifth time since they've began. Jack merely chuckled, never growing tired of it since they began two hours ago. Her mother was away, was going to be away for a few more days, so he thought of keeping her company. The topic of dancing had then suddenly come up, and a smirk formed over the spirit's features as he led her to the open area by the window and began humming a random tune.

She grew more frustrated with each minute that passed, even though she was slowly getting the hang of it. The frown that was on the blonde's face slowly faded away at the spirit's boyish grin as he hummed the tune, holding her close as he led her around the floor, hand on her waist and the other one clutching hers tenderly. Rapunzel would have smiled again, had her ankle not have bent awkwardly and caused her to trip once more.

The guardian blinked when he felt her rip away from him, groaning as she covered her face with her hands. "It's no use," she mumbled.

"Aww, Rapunzel! You can't be serious! You were doing terrific!" she merely glared as his plea, eyes ever so slightly turning red around the rims as they began to water up.

"Don't lie to me, Jack!" her frown grew. "It's just no use!"

Jack pursed his lips, sighing heavily as she mentally beat herself up over being a klutz. She blinked when she felt her hand being taken into his as he gently pulled her towards him, a soft look on his face under the moonlight.

"I'll be seeing you, in all of the old familiar places." He sang quietly, his voice low as he carried out the tune. Rapunzel stared at him in astonishment, forgetting that they were dancing for a moment as they stared into each other's eyes. "That this heart of mine embraces; all day and through."

A small smile crept onto her face that grew wider as her eyes softened. The blonde loosened her limbs now, completely relaxed in Jack's arms as he swayed with her. "In that small café, the park across the way, the children's carousel, the chestnut trees, the wishing well."

Her head gradually came to rest on his chest, inhaling his dizzying scent of winter and pine trees as his voice crooned to her, his serenade being the only thing on her mind. "I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's day, in everything that's light and gay; I'll always think of you that way."

Rapunzel looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. His ice blue eyes that were half way open seemed to twinkle back at her. Jack pulled her slightly closer to him, fingers intertwining in his other hand and hers. She gripped his shoulder slightly tighter. "I'll find you in the morning sun, and when the night is new; I'll be looking at the moon, but I'll be seeing you,"

Both of them shared a breath as their foreheads touch. She finally learned how to dance.


	26. All is Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Hiccup butt heads as the day progresses at the Aquarium while on their double date. K+

Jack's eyes switched from Merida to Hiccup as they looked away from each other nervously, a faint blush on both of their faces. The edges of his mouth turned sharp into a smirk, mischief dully radiating off of him as if he were the moon on a pitch black sky. "Awww~ Look at the cute couple," he sang out.

The two turned around to look at the smirking white haired teen as he leaned against the wall in the shade, snickering lightly at the red faces and the glares they were trying to form at him. Jack's ice blue eyes just twinkled and sparkled as he had his "fun". "Jack," Hiccup growled out, fists clenching as steam began flowing out of his ears. "You are really –"

"Being an ass?" the other teen chuckled, looking at them with a small cheeky smile as he held two water bottles in the one hand, the other in his pocket. It was hot enough at the aquarium, threatening to bake anyone to a crisp that dared to venture outside.

"Asking for it," the brown haired teen seethed out, dark forest eyes narrowing as ice blue ones widened with a grin.

"Well, the –"

"Sorry I took so long!" The trio turned to look at Rapunzel running up to them, Jack especially as she took the bottle of water out of his hands. His breath hitched a little when their fingers brushed a lot. She took a long gulp of the drink before putting the cap back on. "Ready to go?" she looked up at him, eyes beaming.

"Uh, yeah," he managed to spit out, stuttering ever so slightly. The blonde giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him back inside the aquarium. Jack turned when he heard a faint snicker, seeing a dark look in the other teen boy's eyes. He frowned, narrowing his eyes before being caught by surprise by a strong tug on his arm by the blonde, who was giggling as she pulled him inside.

Oh, it was on.

The fish were swimming in their tanks, much to the amusement of the childish blonde as she marveled at the way they swam in the water. Jack just chuckled absent mindedly, hands casually in his pocket as she walked along the wall of fish tanks filled with the various vibrantly colored chordates. He followed her, eyes casually glancing at the bright oranges, yellows, and greens that the tropical fish wore.

His cellphone buzzed in his pocket. Blinking in confusion, Jack whipped out his phone and pressed the center button, opening up the text message he had just received from Hiccup:

You two are so cute~

Turning around, he saw Hiccup smirking over his shoulder, Merida currently reading one of the signs in front of the aquarium tanks. The white hair boy slid his phone open and let his thumbs fly over the keyboard, shutting it within a matter of seconds and then turned to eye the other teen male.

Hiccup blinked a few times, seeing Jack beginning to smirk when he felt his phone buzz. The brown haired teen took out his phone, opening the text message. His jaw nearly dropped as his face turned scarlet.

Coming from someone who's been eyeing Merida's butt for the past minute. From across the room, he could hear a dark snicker coming from the frost haired male. Hiccup opened his phone and texted him back.

Rapunzel glanced up at him when she heard his phone go off for a second time. She grew more curious when she saw Jack's eyes bug out and nearly pop out of his skull. "…Jack?"

Said teen's hand clenched around the plastic of his phone as he began to blush and see red.

You know, you were mumbling Rapunzel's name in her sleep last night. I wonder what you were dreaming about~?

Merida looked up at a snickering Hiccup and looked at the blonde across the room with a quizzical look. Rapunzel blinked her emerald eyes a few times before shrugging her shoulders, rolling her eyes a little. The redhead chuckled a bit, giving a slight glare at the boy by her before grabbing him by the ear and began dragging him off. "C'mon Hiccop! Let's go see the sharks!"

"Ow! Merid—OW!" Hiccup couldn't do much as he was dragged away, heels dragging along the concrete floor. Jack waved at him with a cheeky grin on his face, a face which Rapunzel blinked at him with a cynical look before slapping his arm playfully.

"Come on." She called over her shoulder. Jack eyed her incredulously before sighing and following her.

Boys will be boys, right?


	27. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Drabble for Jackunzel Day on July 17th! K+

Jack swallowed lightly, looking away shyly with a faint blush on his face. "Jack, what are you holding behind you?" the blonde blinked, trying to lean around him to see the small white box he was holding. The spirit sighed, the moonlight on his back. He slowly detached his clasped hands from each other to present the box to her, sighing heavily.

Rapunzel blinked her eyes, a smile widening as she blushed and looked up at him before taking the box. "…What is it?" Jack huffed out a breath out of amusement, nervousness forgotten.

"Open it up."

She did as she was told; slowly undoing the snowflake patterned silk ribbon and opened the top of the box. Rapunzel's mouth opened widely as she gasped.

A pair of snowflake earrings made out of glass. "…Jack…!"

"I thought you might like them," he chuckled, bashfully ducking his head and looking up at her. His smile turned into a boyish grin when he saw her face light up as she rushed to put them on. Rapunzel ran over to the large mirror, admiring the way they shined in the dull moonlight.

"They're perfect!" she declared, turning around spinning as she put her hands behind her back, clutching them tightly. Rapunzel lowered her head, smile fading somewhat. Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Wait here!" Rapunzel ran into her room, dashing up the stairs as she tried to not trip. The heavy red curtain for her room seemed as light as a feather as she pushed past it. The spirit stared at the falling curtain.

"What in the –"

The blonde ran back out before he could finish his thought, running down the stairs with a small blue box. Breathing heavily, she held out the small box for him. "Here!"

Jack's ice blue eyes widened as he looked at the small box in awe. "I know it's nothing much, but it was the only thing I could think up to give you." She looked at him with nervous eyes, fidgeting as he slowly took the box and opened it.

It was a silver necklace, with a sun pendant dangling from the light weight chain. Jack immediately dropped the box, marveling at the workmanship in the moonlight. "Rapunzel…"

"It's ironic," she began, chuckling nervously. "You say the moon raised you out of a lake, and a sunflower gave me its powers." The spirit grinned at the statement, causing the blonde's heart to stop. He quickly flung the necklace over his head and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

She looked up at him when he pulled away, smiling softly. "Happy anniversary, Jack." He raised a hand to cup her face lightly, looking at her lovingly.

"Happy anniversary, Rapunzel." He then pulled her in and let their lips meld, the warmth that they shared spreading over and around them. The twilight hours began outside, the moon sinking as the sun rose.


	28. Nativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack sees his wife holding their daughter in the hospital room. K+

"Mr. Frost?" the nurse came out of the room and stepped into the hallway. Jack stood up, body still shaking. He blew out the air in his lungs in a drawn out breath and he looked at the woman. She smiled pleasantly, gesturing to him to come closer. "Your wife is asking for…you."

She watched as the new father bolted past her, rushing into the room. A small sigh escaped her before she walked off. Jack stood in the doorway, eyes wide and face in awe as he saw his wife, tiredly smiling down at their baby before looking up at him, smile growing brighter.

Their Child…

A heavy breath left him as he slowly approached the two, the blonde lightly rocking the baby in her arms. "You wanna say 'Hi' to Daddy?" she cooed. Jack blinked at her, apparently stunned. His mind was still reeling as she lightly handed the baby off to him. The pink blanket shifted slightly as the baby moved, opening her bright blue eyes.

The father's eyes widened and then he looked down at his wife. "She has your eyes," she sighed, staring up at them. Jack then looked down at his daughter, grin growing.

"Hi," he whispered. The little girl looked up at her father, staring up at him with widened ice blue eyes. The father blinked his eyes and then looked down at Rapunzel. "Did you ever pick out a name?"

She sighed, breathing out a light laugh. "My parents suggested 'Elsa', but I don't know, it sounded a bit archaic—"

"I like it," he said, nodding his head at her dazed face. Jack then looked down at his Daughter. "Elsa," he murmured. The baby seemed to move slightly at the sound. His eyes widened. "You like that?" he cooed to the baby. He chuckled when she tried moving in his arms. Rapunzel reached her hands out for their daughter and Jack handed her back to his wife.

Merida and Hiccup then suddenly came into the room, the nurse that lead them into the room silently walked out. The two shared a look, and then looked at the new parents.

The redhead suppressed a squeal by covering her mouth for a second. "So, does this mean wee're Godparents naow?"


	29. Ain't that a Kick in the Head?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Jack dish out some revenge to the star senior football player Flynn Rider. K+

Though it was just football practice, Merida and Rapunzel were yelling in the stands as if there was a game going on. Jack and Hiccup exhaled deeply, sweat covering them as they took off their helmets and looked up at the girls, puffing out bitter breaths while eyeing the redhead and the blonde. And it wasn't them that they were cheering on; it was Flynn.

The said senior smirked and waved at the two, making them shout louder. The two sophomores shared a look. Jack arched a brow at the linebacker and then leaned in to whisper in his ear. The linebacker's green eyes widened as je raised both of his eyebrows at the quarterback before looking at him again. They both smirked and put their helmets back on. Hiccup picked up the ball that he was holding between his legs and they both jogged off.

Merida glanced over at Rapunzel for a moment before eyeing the field curiously, seeing Hiccup prepping for a throw. "What's Hiccop doing?"

"Huh?" The blonde shifted her attention from Flynn to see Hiccup prepping for a throw, and then seeing Jack run back farther and along the sideline, vaguely hearing him shout "Over here!" The linebacker threw the ball, sending it spiraling through the air like a bullet. Flynn turned around in time to see the ball come right at him. He screamed as the ball hit the front guard of his helmet square on and sent him flying a few feet before falling on his back.

Jack jogged up to Hiccup and high fived him, seeing the senior being helped up off of the turf. They looked up, seeing the girls in utter shock before snickering lightly. Immature they were, but hey, love makes people do crazy things.


	30. Jealous Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's patience grows thinner by the second, and his trigger finger more eager. Star Wars!AU K+

Jack was growing more irritated by the moment as he leaned against the doorway; arms crossed and trigger finger twitching as he listened to the women giggle madly at the other pilot's stories. Sure, he and Flynn went back a ways, working together on a few deliveries with some bootleg items and stolen cargo, but that ways years ago. Neither of them changed that much, especially Flynn's flirting.

The pilot turned around, seeing Hiccup approaching behind him. He leaned on the other side of the doorway, giving Jack a questioning look before looking at the other pilot sitting at the eating area table, Flynn leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face while Merida and Rapunzel stood in front of him, listening to his stories attentively with eager eyes and wide smiles. "What's going on?" Hiccup asked in a low voice.

Jack nodded his head to the scene that was giving him much annoyance. "Lover boy still hasn't changed," he mumbled in an answer, glaring daggers at his old partner. The jedi scoffed lightly, resting his arm on the doorway while his other hand went to his hip. He looked at the pilot beside him for a moment before looking at Flynn, sighing as he felt a small tinge of irritation worm its way into his mind.

"I gotta say though," Flynn put his hands up defensively. "Though Jack is a good pilot, he had a habit of making an idiot out of himself!" Much to Jack's displeasure, the princesses laughed at the statement and a vein by his temple twitched, along with his trigger finger. Blasting his head off was a very tempting idea. He looked at Hiccup, whose hand was resting on his lightsaber. Looks like he had the same line of thought.

"Like this one time—"

He was cut off by a blaster shot landing right by his feet. The girls gasped as he screamed loudly, eyes looking at the doorway of the hall to see Jack with his blaster out, barrel smoking and a crooked smirk on his face. Hiccup looked at him with alarm, hand slowly easing off of his weapon. The older pilot frowned at the glimmering ice blue eyes that his brown ones were glaring at, that and the smug look on his former partner's face.

"Oops," Jack sighed, nonchalantly, holstering the firearm onto his waist. "My finger twitched." The redhead and the Jedi smirked, snickering lowly while the blonde frowned at the pilot standing in the doorway, pursing her lips into a thin line. Flynn was breathing heavily, his heart hammering like a drum. He had forgotten how brazen his old partner could be.

"Jack," the blonde sighed. The pilot blinked, smirk fading as he swore he could see a deathly aura being emitted from the princess' body. She walked over briskly. Hiccup moved out of the way as she passed, latching her hand onto the collar of the pilot's shirt as she tugged him along. The Jedi watched with widened eyes as they entered the main room.

"Rapunzel what ar—OW!" The sound of metal colliding with a thick skull echoed against the metal walls. Hiccup cringed when he heard the sound, feeling a bit sorry for the guy. He turned to look at Merida and Flynn, both of them staring at the doorway with pursed lips and a bemused expression.

Leave it to Jack to make a fool of himself.


	31. Snowdrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Nativity." Jack wakes up to a crying Elsa. K+

Jack groggily awoke to the sound of his daughter wailing in the next room over. He sighed loudly, throwing the sheets off of him as his wife slept through the cacophony, groaning lightly in her sleep. He ruffled his white hair that was on the back of his neck as he yawned loudly, walking briskly through the open bedroom door and into the nursery.

The father sighed, blue eyes widening as he sighed, a weary and tired smile on his face as he picked up the infant. "Morning, Elsa," he groaned, after reading the time on the clock that hung on the wall. Jack yawned again; the baby's crying instantly began to die down. Though he was in his tired state, it awed him that his presence alone could calm Elsa down.

He looked up from his daughter's tired face to the window, seeing large white snowflakes flutter down gently against a black velvet sky. Jack's eyes widened as he slowly walked over to the window, the baby still fussing somewhat in his arms. "It's snowing out," he whispered. "Look." Jack raised her in his arms a bit. The baby girl looked out the window for a long moment before looking at him.

Padded footsteps from the carpeted hallway approached closer, moving slowly and casually. Rapunzel leaned against the doorway, seeing her husband hold Elsa by the window. "When you're older, I show you how to build a snow fort. We'll go sledding, and have snowball fights, and have hot chocolate. And when it's Christmas, I'll watch your jaw drop at all of the gifts you have under the tree." She chuckled lightly as she smiled tiredly, eyes drooping as she listened to Jack talk to his daughter as if she could understand him.

The blonde sighed, closing her eyes as she rested her head against the door frame. Opening her eyes, she saw Jack slowly turn, seeing Elsa looking up at him with half-open eyes. She felt slightly more awake now, seeing Jack with their infant daughter with her first snowfall. And at that moment, everything was perfect.


	32. Goofs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photobooth + Jackunzel and Mericcup = Adorable Goofballs. K+ Modern/Human!AU

A photo booth never looked so tempting, at least, Jack thought that as he grabbed the unsuspecting blonde's arm and whisked her away without giving her a chance to open her mouth in protest.

Jack quickly skidded inside, placing the blushing Rapunzel on his lap as the camera started up. "Smile!" he grinned.

Her green eyes scowled at him lightly, her lips drawn in a thin line. The white haired teen just chuckled and tugged her towards him, his arm wrapping around her waist. The first flash went off.

She laughed as he tickled her at her side, closing her eyes as he leaned towards her. The second flash went off. She felt his lips on her cheek and turned to face him. The third flash went off as they pecked each other on the lips, still laughing loudly.

And the final flash went off as Jack went to lean in with Rapunzel teasingly leaning away. Annoyed, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards him for another goofy kiss.

* * *

Hiccup swears that it was her idea as she forcefully dragged him to the photo booth. It was a slow and steady process, but she finally dragged him inside…until he clung to the outside edge like a cat being dragged for a bath. The redhead groaned, prying his fingers off one at a time.

"Come on, Hiccop!" she was down to five fingers being locked onto the edge.

Now four…

three…

two…

Hiccup gulped as he watched the last finger being pried off and then yelped when he was pulled inside the booth with a surprising amount of force.

"Smile!" The redhead laughed as she leaned towards him. The first flash went off as she pecked him lightly on his cheek. Hiccup blinked in surprise as he turned to look at her.

The second flash went off with him smirking lightly at her, and her hand behind his head giving him bunny ears. He wrapped both arms around her waist and yanked her close, causing a giggle to escape her lips. Their foreheads touched as they looked at the camera for the third flash.

Both of them laughed before leaning in for a peck on the lips, and then another one, and then the camera went off for a final flash as they kissed each other while making bunny ears behind each other's head.


	33. Taken By Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy breeds quickly. Bonus points if anyone can name the movie I gave a nod to! T+

Jack gritted his teeth. She could be so infuriating sometimes! "Care to tell me why you think I'm cheating on you? I mean," he raised his arm to gesture at the door. "You're practically attached to Flynn at the hip!"

Rapunzel gasped, stomping on her foot and turning on her heel away from the door, small suitcase in hand. "You!" she blurted out, seeing red as she dropped the suitcase beside her. "You and Tooth…You two kissed!"

"She kissed me!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!" Jack closed the distance between them and grabbed her arm harshly, jerking her towards him. She tried to push him away but he held on, other arm wrapping around her waist. "It's not that easy, Rapunzel." And then he kissed her, hard.

The blonde's lower half turned into jelly; she couldn't run away now, but she kept trying to push him away, even after he pulled away with a heavy breath.

"Turn me out while you chase Flynn Rider, while you dream of Flynn Rider! Well, this is one night you're not gonna turn me out!" He growled through gritted teeth as he picked her up and began carrying her up the stairs.

She then began kissing him back as he went up the stairs, two at a time. Both of them were driven mad when it came to jealousy, a dangerous game that made them both dance around each other on eggshells. The reward at the end, though, was worth it every time.


	34. Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The water was cold and so was he, but she never cared. K+

Rapunzel giggled and shrieked loudly as Jack jumped in the pool with her in his arms. The two landed in the heated pool of water with a loud and huge splash, the blonde's pink and purple satin dress and hair floating behind her. Both of them swam up for air, gasping loudly.

The blonde pursed her lips and splashed him lightly. Jack just chuckled, a mischievous twinkle in his eye before he pushed her under the water, causing her to shriek once more.

He kissed her, forcefully and full of passion as he held onto her tightly. Jack felt her hands get tangled in his white hair and blue hoodie, pulling her closer towards him. After another ten seconds, they went up for air. The spirit smirked while the blonde playfully glared at him.

"Jack, you're impossible sometimes."

He merely chuckled at the comment before gently pulling her into another kiss. "Yes," he replied in between kisses. "But you love me anyways."


	35. Hangin' Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always had a way of surprising her...K+

Rapunzel hummed as she sat underneath the tree, fiddling with the small daisy in her hand. She sighed, standing up slowly, a pleasant smile on her face. She was about to take a step forward when a blur of white rushed towards her and she felt a pair of lips on hers.

The blonde squeaked with surprise as she backed away with a small jump. An all too familiar laugh roared in the open air as she frowned at the grinning spirit, who was now chuckling light heartily at the now fuming blonde. "JACK!"

The spirit did a back flip off of the branch he was sitting on before and landed in front of her, eyes twinkling with mischief. She swatted at his chest a few times. Jack merely continued to laugh and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you too, Punz."

Rapunzel sighed and leaned into him, letting her arms fall to her side for a moment before she returned the embrace. It'd been too long since the two last saw each other.


	36. Too Far Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even the forces of Heaven and Hell could break them apart. T+

It was the way he kissed her, she concluded. The way he stole her breath away was what made her weak in the knees and made her cling onto him and the fabric of his blue hoodie everytime he kissed her. The raw passion that he held for her, it made her head spin.

Rapunzel felt her back press roughly against the wall and moaned lightly, feeling his tongue trail along her bottom lip. She couldn't say no, even if she wanted to. She let the spirit delve in further, tongues clashing and wrestling for the upper hand.

His hands slid down to her hips and gripped them roughly, pushing her against the wall as he held her as close as he possibly could with one leg in between hers while the other was outside her left.

They broke apart finally after what seemed to be an eternity, the air hot and hypnotizing, placing the two under some sort of trance. Jack then attacked her jawline with his mouth, leaving a trail of hot and open mouth kisses in its wake as he worked his way down to her neck.

"Jack," she breathed through a strangled moan, panting heavily with closed eyes and a flushed face. He looked back up at her, licking his lips and letting his tongue roll over one of his canines. Her breath unconsciously got heavier when she saw him do that, eyes then locking.

She then yanked him towards her and their lips crashed against each other at full force. They were far too gone to turn back now, especially with the fire within their cores heating up with each kiss, each touch and coursed through their veins. Too far gone…


	37. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to give Rapunzel "The Talk" since no one else will...T+ (Oh, brother....)

"So, uh…"

The blonde blinked at the spirit curiously. "Yes, Jack?"

Jack looked at the seventeen year old before looking away bashfully, face heating up. "You," he looked at her, and then let out a heavy breath. He was at yet another loss for words. "You know how…" he kept making rapid gestures with his hands, the words in his head kept coming and going as they pleased, it seemed almost.

Rapunzel smiled nervously, breathing uncomfortably. "What is it, Jack? You're starting to scare me now…."

"DOYOUKNOWANYTHINGABOUTSEX?"

He stared at her after he blurted that out for a brief second before smacking his mouth with his free hand and turning to the side. His face was cherry red all the way down his neck and steam was coming off of his skin. The blonde blinked at him, nervously fiddling with the strand of golden locks in between her fingers. "…What?" she laughed nervously once more.

She saw his blue eyes slowly move to look back at her, embarrassment filling them for some unbeknownst reason to her. He sighed heavily before dragging his hand along his face, flush dying down somewhat. "Do you know anything about s— s—seahhhhh—…" Jack chuckled nervously before rubbing the back of his neck. "Well," he scoffed lightly. "This is awkward."

"Yeah, it is," she pursed her lips and looked away, grip on the strands of hair she was holding growing tighter.

Jack sighed, this time more relaxed. "Alright," he started. "Do you know anything about babies?"

The blonde blinked at him as he wore his characteristic smile, returning it a bit. "Like…in how to care for them?" she quirked an eyebrow.

The spirit blinked once, and then twice before sighing. "No, as in…" he rolled his head around, scanning the room briefly before looking back at the seventeen year old. "As in how they're made."

"…They're made?" she raised both eyebrows this time. Jack blankly stared at her, pursing his lips tightly as he blinked at her. "I thought the stork brought them to people…"

Once again, Jack sighed. "Great," he cursed under his breath."

"Hmm—?"

"NOTHING!" he blurted out before breathing deeply, nearly at his wit's end. Rapunzel jumped slightly at his voice. "Alright, so…" Jack just happened to look back at her to see the innocent look in her eyes…innocent. And then his flush returned full force. Before he could realize what exactly he was doing, he was running towards the window and flying away, leaving the blonde calling after him.

"Jack…?!"

The winter spirit cursed under his breath. Damn her for being so…cute!


	38. Break Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were things that history would always repeat and show. Love sometimes never dies under the stars. K+ (Modern with Past Lives!AU)

"Jack, we're not supposed to be here!"

He chuckled at her whining. "But that's what makes it fun!" His voice was almost drowned out by the blowing wind on the rooftop.

Rapunzel merely rolled her eyes as the grip that he had on her hand grew slightly tighter as he led her up the stairs and opened the door to the apartment complex's roof. Her mouth went agape when she saw the gleaming stars, all shining in the dark velvet of the sky. Jack let go of her hand and let her slip away as he heard her gasp, walking further onto the roof. The brunette had her head craned upwards, straining to see the far off jewels in the sky.

"Jack! This is—everything is just..." She was spinning from side to side, the fabric of her dress twirling around her. Jack looked back up at her as he set down the sleeping bags and the backpack he was carrying and straightened his back with a small grunt.

"Perfect?" he threw her a cocky grin that grew when he saw her roll her eyes.

"Close enough." She turned around to look back up at the sky. Jack kept staring at her, face softening as a night time breeze blew by them on the rooftop. She turned to look back at him, pushing a stray strand behind her ear as she smiled shyly. "Thank you, Jack."

He sighed and made his way over with slow steps, stepping in one of the puddles from last night's rain as he closed the distance between the two of them. His brown eyes met her peridot ones as he picked up one of her hands in his and pulled her closer to him with the other hand that went on her hip. "Jack, what are—"

"May I have this dance, Princess?"

Rapunzel blinked wide eyed at him for a moment, giving him a bewildered look before she looked down at their feet for a brief second and then back up at him. "Sure, Jackson."

And for some reason, both of them couldn't shake the feeling that they had been in a similar situation a long time ago, like this was a last chance at love before they were going to lose each other. The stars gleamed and glittered above them, the same way it did a thousand years ago as the two waltzed slowly under them. A twirl here, a back roll there, and a jump somewhere else; they counted the stars that glittered in each other's eyes.

And maybe, just maybe, if you looked hard enough in the water's reflection, you would see a boy with a head of frost white hair and blue eyes in colonial garbs dancing with a girl with dazzling green eyes and long, blonde hair in a pink and purple dress embracing each other under the starry sky beneath the other couple and mimicking their movements.


	39. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features Toothgene and Mericcup. The girls chat away about the guys, who happen to have water guns pointed at their heads...K+

"Hey, Rapunzel?" Ana tucked a black strand of hair behind her ear, amethyst eyes looking away nervously.

"Yeah?" Rapunzel was brushing out her long, blonde hair at the moment, the brush gently undoing the knots in her hair. Ana laughed nervously before looking back up at the other girl.

"You and Eugene are close, right?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Of course," she laughed, continuing to brush her hair. "He's like an older brother to me…why?" When she raised an eyebrow, she saw Ana purse her lips, swallowing lightly and the shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"What do you want to know about him?" Rapunzel smiled and set down her hair brush. Merida then came in at that moment, holding various snack bags and a popcorn bowl in one hand, while balancing a tray on the other with a bag of Doritos hanging out of her mouth.

"Got the food!"

Rapunzel and Ana both giggled as the red head kneeled down on the floor and placed the snacks and the tray on the floor. Rapunzel reached over and grabbed the bag out of the Scott's mouth, earning another round of giggles.

Meanwhile, by the window, one of the branches kept swaying back and forth, the leaves rustling as Jack climbed up to the branch, sitting down with Hiccup following you. The white haired teen turned to look at the green eyed boy that was sitting next to him. "You got it?" he asked with a devilish grin.

Hiccup sighed and gestured to the pack in his hands, taking out one of the three water guns that was fully loaded and ready to fire and holding it in his right hand, passing the pack to Jack. The white haired teen took out one of the two remaining plastic guns and then looked down at the high school senior who was still climbing up the tree, moving slowly and grunting slightly. "C'mon, Flynn!" Jack hissed. Hiccup merely rolled his eyes, holding his water gun with both hands and then looking into the window, seeing the three girls' silhouettes outlines on the closed shade by the bright lamp by them.

Flynn grunted again, giving the sophomore a look. "Can it! I had practice today and my arms hurt!" Jack snorted at his whining and looked at the window. The older boy sat down against the tree itself, one leg draped over the edge while the lighter and younger two sat further down on the branch. Flynn reached into his pocket and grabbed a cigarette out of his pocket, along with a lighter, before popping the cancer stick in his mouth and abruptly lighting it.

"So…" Rapunzel raised a quizzical eyebrow, green eyes glinting with light mischief. "Why are you asking about Flynn with that blush on your face?"

Ana pursed her lips and quickly turned her head, staring at the carpeted floor as her face flushed. The red head could be seen smirking with a small smirk on her face. The guilty girl sighed; fists clenched on her lap and swallowed, mumbling.

The blonde blinked. "Wait, what was that?" her smile grew as she leaned in. The flush on Ana's face grew even more as she glared at the blonde before eyes darted down to the floor again, gnawing at her inner lip. "I kinda like Flynn," she groaned slightly louder this time.

"What?" the redhead chuckled lightly.

Ana looked up, absolutely fuming. "Merida!" the other two girls giggled before Rapunzel spoke up.

"It's alright, Ana. I had my suspicions all along but…" she sighed, a small smile spreading over her face. "I'm glad you're asking." She lowered her voice a bit, ironically thinking that said junior could overhear them. "I think he likes you too."

The darker girl leaned back, gasping. "No!"

"Yes!"

Merida just laughed at the incredulous look on the dental freak's face that was followed by nervous laughter.

Meanwhile, both Hiccup and Jack looked at the junior with a raised eyebrow. Flynn raised a hand to his mouth to pull his cigarette out of his mouth and take a puff of air, but stopped midway, eyes widening in alarm at the dark smirks on the freshmen's faces. "What?" Flynn shrugged, talking a little louder than he should have.

"So…Merida?" both Ana and Rapunzel gave a knowing look to the Scott, who gulped lightly.

"Y-Yes…?" the other two girls shared a glance before moving closer to her.

"You've been unusually close to Hiccup lately," the blonde said with a sly look, slowly crawling to the Scott who was slowly inching backwards.

"And you two are so flustered around each other!" Ana giggled.

Jack outside threw the said boy a sly smirk, handling the water gun while tapping his fingers on the plastic casing. Hiccup swallowed lightly and looked away from the covered window, fully knowing that the other two boys were staring at the back of his head. The brown haired boy sent Jack a glare and hissed through gritted teeth when he heard him snicker lightly under his breath.

The flush on Merida's face grew darker by the second, along with the guilty look in her eyes. "Alright, FINE! I like him, alright?!" she shouted, nearly screamed, throwing her arms down and slamming her hands on the carpeted floor. Hiccup stared at the window, a goofy smile working its way onto his face as he fell backwards.

"Woah-WOAH!" followed by a loud YELP! Hiccup fell out of the tree and landed on the hard ground below. Jack and Flynn both winced, gritting their teeth lightly, only turning their attention back to the window, which was now being opened by Rapunzel.

"Jac—" He pulled the plastic trigger faster than he had time to process the situation going on, until he heard the blonde screaming. Ana and Merida both ran over to the window, just in time to see Flynn and Jack jump down and pick up Hiccup off of the ground and them scampering for their lives, laughing all the way.

Rapunzel rose from the ground in the blink of an eye, moving swiftly down the stairs and out of the house, wielding her signature frying pan. "JACK FROST! GET BACK HERE!"

Ana and Merida shared a look before running to catch up with the blonde. For the trio, revenge would come swiftly, one way or another.


	40. Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was cold to the touch, but she learned not to care. K+

Rapunzel imagined that he would be cold to the touch as only a creator of snow should be. His snow white hair and deathly pale skin and cracked lips only convinced her further that her guess was right. She never dared touched him, though. She was afraid that she would turn into him and constantly avoided his touch when he reached out for her.

Jack never gave up, however. He seemed too bent on finally finding companionship after three hundred years to walk away now. She woke up to him visiting in the middle of the night often, when either her mother was gone or snoring peacefully away in her bedroom. The full moon had seemed to cast some sort of spell on her tonight. She couldn't run away if she wanted to when he reached out for her hand.

Nevertheless, Rapunzel was still apprehensive to touch his hand at first that glistened like newly fallen snow that he could craft with a careless wave. Jack beckoned her, drawing his lips into a thin line as his hand gently grasped hers.

She shivered at the cold touch. Her body nearly jumped back in recoil, but her feet were frozen to the stone floor of her home, the tower.

The moon was bright above, and wind entered through the large window, blowing around them. Jack laced his fingers with hers and their hands began to glow a gold and aqua blue, warm and cold. _Perfect_.

The winter spirit smirked coyly, his grip on her hand tightening and rotten fingernails digging into her innocent flesh. The blonde looked up at him in awe, her hair glowing and illuminating the dark room. He basked in her warmth and Rapunzel shivered at the cold that seeped through her skin and chilled her bones.

"Jack..." her voice died down when she saw the calm and collected look in his eyes, the small smirk playing at his lips.

"Are you still afraid of me now?"

She swallowed and shook her head, his head coming dangerously close and their breaths merging into one cloud of hot and cold air.

"...No."


	41. Steering

_**Rating**_ : K+  
 _Words: 351  
_ AU: Modern

* * *

She couldn't believe it. When Jack showed up at her front door, Rapunzel didn't expect him to bring her  _that_  as a birthday gift. She could literally hear the bike bell chime in her head as she stared apprehensively at it.

Jack smirked at her knowingly; hands in his pocket as he looked at the brand new bike, then back at his girlfriend, then back at the bike. He chuckled at the shocked look on her face. "You've had this coming, Punz." He teased. "You know me; I like to be there for a lot of your firsts."

"Like the first time I went skinny dipping with you?" The blonde blushed heavily while quirking an eyebrow at him.

The boy's grin grew. "Mhmm. And also for  _our_  first ti—" Rapunzel cut him off with a well-earned smack to the head with her hand. He only laughed loudly and shooed her hand away. "Alright,  _alright_.  _Geez_." He grabbed her hand before she could retaliate against him further. "C'mon!"

Rapunzel shrieked as she was barely able to pull the door behind her closed as he pulled her towards the bike. She barely had time to get herself situated on the bike before he began pushing her off. She shrieked and began pedaling, clutching the handlebar in fear for her life. "Just keep looking straight! You're doing fine!" Jack hollered at her from behind as he continued to push her along. And she did just that, pedaling along steadily.

He smirked and loosened his grip on the bike before altogether letting go. As he slowed to a stop, Rapunzel continued to ride her bike smoothly without much struggling. "Jack, how am I doing?" she yelled over her shoulder.

"See for yourself!" he hollered from where he stood in the street. Rapunzel came to an abrupt stop and turned to face him, seeing him almost at the other end of the block. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the bike and then back at her boyfriend.

Jack waved to her with a grin.

She beamed back at him.

Another first for her.


End file.
